Spice - Diabolik Lovers version
by Eagle Nebula
Summary: Here this is my spice, And I'll give it only to you, The taste that you only dream of, Feel it through your body - Len Kagamine's song will now add spice to Diabolik Lovers, replaced by OC Shizuma Tsukinami, who gets jealous of Yui for having all attention. No vague story, simply Shizuma x Harem lemon in almost every chapter. Slight Vocaloid and Diabolik Lovers crossover.
1. Spice of a succubus

**A/N: Remember the song 'Spice'? where Len Kagamine was a womanizer? Now I decided to make a spicy DiaLovers by flipping the roles where my OC Shizuma Tsukinami replaces Len Kagamine. I previously wrote an one shot gangbang lemon called 'Revenge of the enemies', this time I thought of individual lemons with everyone. So, I decided to combine them. Hope the readers would have fun to read.**

 **Warning: Incest, threesome (in some case foursome) will be included. Also, the main character will play evil role. Don't read if you don't like.**

 **N/B: Some of vocaloid characters will be here, but they will be OOC, also some song lyrics might be included. The whole story will go in Shizuma's P.O.V. This story is i** **nspired by a Vocaloid fanfic by King Mikuo Hatsune.**

* * *

 **Spice Of A Succubus**

My name is Shizuma Tsukinami, I'm the youngest child of the first blood king Giesbach Tsukinami, born from a human woman. So, I'm a hybrid first-blood. Carla and Shin Tsukinami are my paternal older half-brothers. I'm 16 years old, having long silver hair that reaches my knees and golden eyes like my father and brothers. I've an hourglass figure with glorious curves which earned annoying perverts after me. So, I've turned myself into a tomboy and worked out and trained a lot. Unlike my brothers or the vampires, I've a number of close friends at school, who knew about me being a vampire. But they liked me because of my friendly and normal personality unlike the rest vampires. We're the members of the music club of the school.

Me and my brothers tried hard to take Yui from the Sakamakis for long, then something happened that made my blood boiled. My brothers made an agreement with Karl Heinz to cooperate on the plan of Adam Eve. The precondition was to make Yui fall in love. So I found my brothers awfully nice and caring to her. They seemed extra clingy and protective whenever she was around. Which was making me angrier day by day. Finally I managed to realize that I didn't want to see my brothers with another woman other than myself.

* * *

At school, I purposely approached Yui to suck her blood. As expected, I had the Sakamakis preventing me for that, also noticed the Mukamis also being very nice and friendly with her. That made me grit my teeth. Until now, the vampires used to see her as a prey only. But now she seemed to be like a beloved princess of the all vampires, where I was the actual princess. I couldn't help but shared the matter with my closest friend Gumi, who was highly interested in supernatural things and myths.

"What exactly is bothering you, Shizuma? Don't tell me you're being jealous."

"Like hell I'm!" I lied to her. "Well, she's nicer than me indeed. It's just... annoying to see them doomed just by the blood of hers!"

"So Miss Tsukinami is actually jealous I see." Gumi chuckled. "Well, do you want to do anything for that, or simply ignore it?"

"No, I won't let it happen!" I grumbled, "I've to stop this project somehow. They said there's not much time left before Komori needs to choose her Adam."

"Then I think I can help you, dear friend."

After school, Gumi took me somewhere. It was far from our school and at other side of the town. We stood in front of an old looking house.

"What're we doing here?"

"A witch lives here. Her name is Haku Yowne."

"Huh, a witch!? I'm no mood for joking around, Gumi!"

"I'm not joking. I told that something would help you, didn't I?"

We entered the house. I expected wands, brooms, ashes and other stuffs for witchcraft, but there was nothing like this, it was totally normal. A grey haired red eyed woman greeted us.

"Hello I'm Haku Yowne. I was expecting you, Shizuma Tsukinami. I've got to know about you vampires and all of that Eve-Adam plan. Let's have a seat"

"Thank you Miss Yowne. So, you know about that shitty project of Karl Heinz. Gumi said you could help me to stop that."

"Yes I could. But you've to remember that nothing comes without sacrifice."

"Ehh? What's it I need to give up?"

"It's your sanity."

"I don't understand."

"Yui Komori has the heart of a first-blood, but she's a human, where you're a first-blood yourself. Not only that, comparing to your beauty and strength, she's no match with you. Ever wondered why the vampires never wanted you despite of that?"

She was damn right. This was one of my frustrations. But I didn't let anyone know that. I just shrugged, "What do you think why's that?"

"It's your attitude, Shizuma-san. You always seem to confront them as your opponent, including your brothers. Where Yui-san is always kind, and now more passionate about them. So, they consider her as their prey or lover, but you as their rival only."

"Tch! That Komori is a pure masochist, she admitted herself that she had no problem taking bites as she's habituated. There's no way I'm gonna become like her!"

"I know you wouldn't. That's why I've more effective solution for you, by which you'll get them all on your feet."

"How?"

Haku paused a while. "You'll achieve the power of a ... succubus."

"Huh!? A succubus!?" I growled. "Don't tell me that I've to seduce them!"

"I told about sacrificing, didn't I?"

"But this sounds wrong."

"Do you think Yui Komori is still pure? Do you've any idea what was going behind your back whenever you went to hang out with your friends?"

"Are you telling she did 'that'...with all of them!?"

"Of course it is. She's awoken as Eve, probably the effect has arisen her physical demands. And, this is the way the vampires are trying to please her."

Ugh! I winced in pain in my heart. I should've known, what took away my two brothers from me...!

"So, what will happen if I get the power of succubus?" I finally asked.

"You'll be stronger than all of them. Their magic won't work on you. Also, they'll be intrigued by your beauty and scent. And what you've to do is, to take their blood, so Yui's blood will be transported into you from their body and there would be no chance for them to become Adam. Also you can use one additional ability to teleport or fly if you want."

"Well, one power I'd like to have, And that's erasing the memories of other humans."

"So be it. Let's begin the procedure then."

I lied down on an easy chair and closed my eyes. I heard Haku chanting something but couldn't figure it. I slowly dozed off in sleeping. It seemed like hours when I got up. I felt now different than earlier, so much powerful. Also, sensed an evil aura around myself.

"So, how do you feel?"

"Much better," I snapped the table in front of me with one hand, breaking into two pieces. "Also much stronger."

"Wow...that's great!" Gumi exclaimed. I touched her head.

"Sorry Gumi, I've to try this on you... and you've to forget whatever happened here."

Gumi seemed dazed for a while. Then her eyes opened wide,

"Shizuma, what're we doing in Haku's place?"

"Remember I invited you and your friend here?" Haku replied. "For a dinner."

"Oh yes, I do."

This was just great. I planned to treat Haku someday. But before that I needed to get what I wanted.

* * *

I drifted in sleep after coming back. But woke up in commotion. One of our maid came.

"Shizuma-sama, we've guests in our house. Carla-sama asked me to wake you up."

"Who're the guests?"

"Karl Heinz-sama's sons and half-blood apprentices and Miss Yui."

"Tell them to fuck off and let me sleep!"

She left without any word. I wanted to sleep but saw an instinct, as they were all here. I got up and changed my t-shirt and shorts (my usual nightwear) into a white short silk night gown, which I bought before returning home. I wouldn't tell it sexy as it was plain, but it was good enough to feature the curves of my figure. I pretended to be in the middle of sleeping and went downstairs at dining room.

"Ugh..haah...humm...good evening..." I yawned and spoke loudly to catch everyone's attention. "Why's there too much noise, I was getting some damn sleep!" I wiped my eyes and stretched my hands, making my E-cup boobs swell a bit.

I took time to look at them, to enjoy the priceless scenario in front of me. Ayato and Yuma seemed to be choked as they were eating takoyaki and sugar desserts, Kanato and Azusa seemed curious, Laito was open mouthed and looked like already started drooling (I knew I'd score this one at first). Reiji, Subaru and Ruki's faces seemed red. Shu was eyes closed, before opening an eye. But then his both eyes opened wide to see me. Then something funny actually happened. Kou was drinking something when I entered. And after having the sight of me, what he did was to spill his drink from his mouth direct on Yui! Who sat opposite of him. I was struggling hard, to resist my laughter. Then I managed to look at my dear brothers, specially Carla. Both of them looked like to figure whether the creature was really their little sis or not. I managed to control my amusement and scoffed.

"Well, is it my imagination or the whole species of bugs are really here to defile our house?"

"Learn to show some respect towards the guests, Shizuma." Carla said.

"Respect my ass..." I murmured.

"What did you just say?"

"What brings them here?"

"I suppose you already heard about that plan. We made a truce and invited them for a dinner."

"You know what, I don't give a damn shit to your fucking plan and this fucking dinner party."

"Language...Shizuma!" Carla groaned a bit.

"Whatever, it's your fault to ruin my sleep." I said bitterly. Carla just scoffed and started to eat again, so did the others. My mood was pretty ruined and I thought of listening some music. I went to our home theater system which was across from dinner table. I bent down to plug in, raising my butt up and dangling my boobs down. I didn't need to look what was happening at my side. My creamy thighs were in their views for the first time, as I always used to wear black thigh socks.

"Ehm...imouto-chan," I heard Shin's nervous voice. "I didn't know you owned this kind of stuffs."

I gave him a narrow look, "What kind?"

"I mean, this gown. You never wear girly cloths, so..."

"Gumi bought me this today so I thought I should try out at least for once. Besides," I said sternly yet playfully, looking directly at all of them, "Just because I don't wear girly cloths or don't behave girly, doesn't mean I'm not a girl!" I needed to make them realize what they were missing out. I was successful though, as I saw them flinching after my answer. I sat on the sofa, took a pocky from a jar and held in my mouth. Then I took the music system controller and played the song that was perfectly needed for then, and it started with a fucking moan!

 _Aah...Aah...Aah...Aah!_

 _Aah...Aah...Aah...Aah!_

 _Take a little bite of my eager neck, let the burning keep me in check_

 _Overflowing, I can't deny the lust I feel around you_

 _Drowning in the sensations made to run up from _the tips of my toes, lead my body and heart.__

 _Deluding about this, every night and day I wanna make you mine,_

 _Just slowly trace a line right down my back..._

 _I feel it right my soul._

 _..._

 _Deep within a never ending a scarlet sky_

 _Waiting for ecstasy to take control and make you mine..._

 _..._

 _Matching the pace of our breathing, feeling your breath upon my ear_

 _A chest on the verge of exploding, cells going berserk_

 _Pulling on the string and it comes off, showing bare skin, so plump and soft_

 _It's time to get flying, don't you dare hesitate darling_

...

I slowly chewed the pocky and intently pretended to watch the dance steps of vocaloid stars. But I let out a narrow smirk to feel the fire coming from the dining table on burning faces...and to think how much I was being wanted to say the lyrics while having the pocky shared from my mouth!

Is this what it feels like to be a succubus...?

* * *

 **Needed to set up the situation so didn't include lemon in first chapter. Now dear readers, next chapter will start the smuts and will be totally based on your opinion. So, please vote by reviewing, who should be Shizuma's first. After that, I'll start writing with the most vote winning character.**

 **N/B: The track is the vocaloid song Pomp And Circumstance, translation mixed up from youtube and web.**


	2. Guilty Pleasure

**A/N: Welcome back, readers. As I said, I've included the character of first smut based on the reviews. Thanks to them who reviewed, and thanks in advance to the readers to take effort to read this chapter.**

 **Warning: Kinky stuffs included. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

 **Guilty Pleasure**

 _None of you can understand my misery..._

 _But I keep feeling aggressively irritated..._

 _So please don't dare to make me any angrier.._

I was listening to 'Sadistic Music Factory'... planning for how I'd fulfill my own sadistic desires. I was pretty much sure that my way of thinking had changed after getting Haku's solution. Until now, I hated perverts and stayed away from any kind of relationship. That's why I used to spend most of my times with my friends. But since that day, everything, well, most of things were changing. I still had no intention to be committed to anyone special.

We three Tsukinamis together were way stronger than Karl Heinz combined with his ten sons (someone told me Mukamis were his adopted sons). So, that asshole of a vampire king provoked my brothers to take his side. But there was no way I was gonna let that happen...even if I had to take _**any kind of**_ step.

* * *

Next day at the school, I bumped with someone who was pretty popular aside from the vampires, for his amazing voice. I'm talking about Kaito Shion, the blue eyed bluenette. He was also a member of our music club. Girls would go crazy for him if he weren't that shy. I heard from my another friend Aria that Kaito had crush on me.

"Umm sorry...Tsukinami-chan, I didn't see you coming." He apologized, looking down and blushing.

"It's fine, Shion." I smiled and just passed him, and was about to go away. But before that, something came up in my mind.

 _Shizuma Tsukinami x Kaito Shion ... Sounds pretty cool._

 _But the vampires' reaction at this ... Will be the coolest thing ever to watch._

"Hey Shion," Of course I turned back to him. "You see, I suck at operating synthesizer. Could you be a bit of help?"

His face got burned. "Su-sure! But I'm not that good in it."

"It'd be okay. I think you've the patience to handle me."

If it were another girl, surely she'd have fallen for Kaito after seeing this adorable blushing face. Just not me, for one, we didn't suit for each other. And for two... It wasn't him who I was interested in.

We started walking together to go the music room. On our way, we had to pass the cafeteria. My eyes took a glimpse of inside and... I saw an opportunity to hit the first blow.

"Shion, I think we should have some snacks before practice."

Kaito nodded and we entered. Everyone turned to us with curiosity, as it was the first time we were together. But my mind searched more to see the eight vampires with the blondie. Yui was sitting with triplets and Subaru. The four Mukamis were at a nearby table. I pretended not to notice them, and took the table which was close to both tables. I saw Gumi and Aria at another table and told them to join us.

"Well well, that's something unexpected I just witnessed." Aria said.

"Shion will help me to learn synthesizer. So I just thought of an advanced treat." I replied loudly, making it clear for the surroundings to hear.

My two friends already ordered their meal so I had to order for us two.

"So Shion, what would you like?"

"I-It's first time I'm having snacks with you, so I'll have anything you order." He nervously replied. _What a waste of his precious feelings. But I'll free him soon._

Soon we had our meals at our table. Kaito got amazed.

"We didn't talk much until today. How did you know blue moon was my favorite?!"

"I just figured it out." I replied cockily. "I saw you often eating ice cream, and just predicted that your favorite color was blue. So, I thought you'd like it best if they were combined."

"Wow, your so talented, Tsukinami-chan!"

"Of course I'm." I murmured, sensing a raging aura coming from the two tables beside us.

"Hmm but I think it's not about talent only," Gumi said loudly too, "It also needs observation for long time. So, you were observing him, weren't you, Shizuma?"

"Maybe I was, as he's worth of it." I snorted loudly, leaning back to look at those morons around me. "Because not everyone deserves my observation, you know."

Kaito almost died from blushing, Gumi and Aria chuckled. But I wanted to have a victory lap, after what happened later.

We heard a loud sound suddenly and turned to see the redhead dumbass Ayato Sakamaki punching the table (It'd be more normal if it were Subaru).

"I'm done eating! Lets get going, Pancake."

I couldn't help but sneered. "Oooh...I didn't know that a burp after eating would sound like smashing... Or, was that a fart?"

The whole cafeteria burst out laughing, even Laito, Kou and Yuma too. But other vampires seemed irritated. Then the redhead stormed to me, before grabbing my hand to pull me up.

"Who're you to insult Yours Truly, you dead bitch?!"

The moment he cursed, I pulled his hand that was grabbing me and shoved his face into the tub of ice cream I was eating!

"Just to remind you... That I'm the princess who has the blood of your granny. So, next time think before swearing names to your granny, okay Yours Dumbass Truly?"

To be honest, I didn't mention about granny's blood on purpose. But I could tell those vampires just started to reconsider the fact of me being a First-blood girl. I wouldn't complain though, as it'd just make things easier. Then I backed away to see the suspicious expression of Ruki, clearly he was doubting how I got this stronger. But I didn't want to give him any scope. I just grabbed Kaito's hand.

"Let's go."

We entered the music room. Though we saw no one there, yet I felt another familiar presence, who wasn't at the cafeteria. I saw another instinct.

"Sorry Shion. I messed up there." I said sadly, covering my over-joyous mood.

"It's okay. I always see you and them fighting anyway. And it was his fault."

"Thanks, anyways let's get the-"

"So noisy" Finally that damn blonde lazyass talked.

"Sakamaki Shu-san?" Kaito was startled to find him sitting on the floor, leaning on a wall. "Umm we wanted to practice on synthesizer, so if you kindly-"

"Go somewhere else."

"But this is the music room."

"Keep in mind that I'm the owner of this music room." He said bluntly.

Now my mood went bad for real. "As expected from snob of a Sakamaki fucker!"

"At least I don't swear names...unlike the mighty of a bloody princess..." His words hit down to my bones. _So, he heard that all at the cafeteria._

"Tsukinami-chan," Kaito got upset, "I think we could do it another time."

We walked towards the door, before my anger made me decide to teach that blonde asshole a good lesson.

"Shion, you go ahead. I need to have a talk with this bastard."

Kaito nodded and left. I locked the door and went back to that blonde moron, to find him going to sleep already. But suddenly, despite of my rage, an overwhelming feeling came into me. His bangs covered closed eyes with long lashes, porcelain skin, blonde wavy locks and the beautiful face made me think him really a male sleeping beauty.

I couldn't tell when I leaned closer to his face. I was getting closer and closer before I saw those beautiful ocean blue eyes opening and looking up to me, with questions and surprises. But it was too late, by then, I was driven mad by the incredible scent of his blood, which stopped me to hold back anymore. I grabbed his beautiful face and crushed my lips with his pink ones.

I found no response for a few moment so I backed off. But then suddenly I felt my back of head being grabbed, followed by having a warm tongue inside my mouth forcefully. While kissing, Shu pulled me and made me sit on his lap. Our kiss got more intense, as I clenched his soft blonde hair. He tightly wrapped his arms around me. I didn't see this heated moment coming just after a heated argument. Then I got separated from the kiss with a wet sound, before tilting his head aside. I started to nibble and lick his neck, which caused him panting. Damn, it sounded so sexy in contrast to his usual weary tone. I pulled off his loosely hung blazer and then unbuttoned his shirt. My my... I think I got myself wet down there just from looking his bare chest. How beautiful a man could be!

I was in awe before I felt Shu reaching for my blazer. And somehow then I came back into reality, to remember that I wasn't there to admire his beauty. So, I got straight to the real business, sinking my fangs harshly into his neck. His sudden cry of pain cleared that he wasn't expecting this. Then I felt him trying to push me off but I held his hands pressed on the wall behind him, so he couldn't move. In a while, he gave in. After greedily sucking his blood for a few minutes, I pulled back. Then my eyes caught sight of the blood flowing down his sexy body, his unlikely flustered face turned me on like hell. Then I started to lick the sweet skin of his chest, cleaning the blood off. His soft moans sounded melodic like the classical music on his ipod. Then I felt something growing under me. While licking his chest, my hands automatically touched the swollen part of his pants. I rubbed his bulge hard, earning long erotic groans, which made me want to do dirty things to this sexy beast.

I eventually licked down to his tummy. Then without warning, I pulled down his zipper in a swift motion, and took out his 'thing' from his boxer. He sprang up at this sudden action. But before he could stop me, I started to rub that thing with my inexperienced hand (I watched adult films though).

"Shizuma...stop...!" Shu's breathing was quickening. "Not here...!"

I didn't reply. Actually, I was too deaf to listen anything. It felt like my body moved its own. I was soaking myself down there but fucking with him didn't even cross my mind. My actual purpose was to enjoy the helpless situation of the gorgeous blonde stud, Shu Sakamaki, in which I was successful. I was stroking him hard with one hand, more like torturing him.

"I'm at my limit...please stop!"

Like hell I'd. I thought before noticing his pink nipples. Then I quickly took one of his nipples in my mouth and played with the other with my free hand, while pleasuring him down there. He brought his palm to his face to muffle the loud moans. Then just within twenty seconds, I felt his body trembled. I quickly got off from him and grabbed his length pointing towards his own face, which resulted him having a facial by his own cumshot. I nearly had my own orgasm just from watching his cum shooting on his moaning face. I praised myself in mind, for this one hell of a sight in front of me.

I got up to leave, but then I heard Shu groan, "What the hell was that, Shizuma?!"

"It was exactly as it happened. You didn't stop me, did you?"

"Yes...but, it's not finished, you know." He whispered, pulling me back to him.

"And you know, I'm not a cum dumpster like Komori. So, if you're still that excited, just go get her." I replied sternly before pushing him off and leaving the music room.

 **Third Person's P.O.V:**

When Shizuma left, Shu sat there motionlessly, thinking about past events. Then he slowly smiled,

 _I knew you were jealous of Yui... And I'll get you soon, Shizuma._

* * *

After coming back from school, I straight went to the shower. I was washing and rubbing all over my body, before realizing the unfinished heat still remained in my core. I remembered about Shu and his body. Then suddenly I began to fantasize how it'd have felt if his thing would've entered here. Without realizing, my hand went down to touch there. I sat down kneeling, entering my fingers into myself, I let out a sheer scream of pleasure, pretending my fingers as Shu's length. Then I pinched my nipple, groping my own breast. And thoughts of Ayato came up in my head like ghost. That dumbass was obsessed with big breasts...what he'd do if he were here right now? Water was falling and touching my body, but I shivered to fantasize Ayato's mouth on my nipple. I remembered the scene of Laito fucking a blonde girl at an empty classroom. I accidentally saw it and was disgusted by it at that moment. But now I realized that blonde girl was none other than Yui. I rubbed myself faster to think what if I were in Yui's place. Soon I found me pleasuring myself, thinking about all of them. Finally, the thoughts of my two handsome brothers loomed over my head. And then it was over. My body violently shook as I intensely climaxed. Hopefully, my moans would get suppressed by the sound of water splash. My brain went numb to think logical, my sanity was being washed away. Because, I was entirely devoured by guilty pleasure.

 _Among these selfish hopes, swing for the hell of it_

 _There can be no doubts_

 _Tinged with immorality_

 _Burning up_

 _Through the membrane of saving face and posing, swing for the hell of it_

 _Break through it all_

 _This overwhelming sound,_

 _Will rock the night_

 **Third Person's P.O.V:**

Shizuma was oblivious that she was being watched by someone. When she came out, that someone got in to take bath. But at the bath tub, he began to pleasure himself, moaning the name of the person he had crush on...

"You're...beautiful... imouto-chan!"

* * *

 **Did I disappoint you by omitting the real fun? Don't worry, next chapter will finally take away Shizuma's virginity. And then again poll for you. Who'll be the first one to break Shizuma? Shu again? Or someone else? Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

 **N/B: The second song lyrics were from the vocaloid song 'Party Junkie'. The first one is mentioned in the story.**


	3. Shu Sakamaki: Lust Synthesization

**A/N: First of all, heartily thanks for all the reviews. As I promised, I chose the highest votes gainer character (As per the reviews: Shu-4, Ayato-2, Subaru-1) for this smutty chapter. Hope you all enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Shu Sakamaki: Lust Synthesization**

Since that incident with Shu and afterwards, I honestly was defeated to lust. But yet, my egoistic side still reminded me about keeping up my image in the school, as well as to my friends. I had these matters in my mind, and that's why I asked that gift from Haku...for erasing memories.

It wasn't long when I unofficially started dating with Kaito. Unofficially because we never directly asked each other out. It's just sort of happened, well, I wanted it to happen. And here I used my power. I used to cling with him like a couple only in front of the vampires and Yui. And when none of them were around, I used to erase Kaito's memories. Also, when anyone else caught us, I used to erase their memories as well. Thus, no one in the school never talked on us. Once Kou told his fans about me dating with Kaito and even sent them as spies after us. But my power removed every trace of it. Soon I found the vampires getting suspicious about me, they never charged me directly though, as it was my personal life. Yet, I clearly could see jealousy in their faces whenever they saw me with the bluenette vocalist. My brothers were oblivious of this though, as I warned Kaito not to meet me when they were around.

I was walking alone at the hallway, searching for my friends. But instead I was 'welcomed' by the sight of that blonde Sakamaki jerk, the first vampire whose blood I took by 'sexual assult' on that other day. Even though he was a lazyass, I knew he wouldn't spare me for what I did to him. I was also curious myself about how his revenge would be like. I gave him a blank look but didn't stop walking.

"Hey,"

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Do you really like that blue-haired guy?"

I was appalled because I didn't expect Shu Sakamaki asking this sort of question. But, I tried to keep the cool look. "Well, none of your business, I guess." I said before passing him away, not wanting to talk on this.

"You wanted to learn synthesizer, didn't you?" I stopped at this another unexpected question.

"So what? I don't need to talk about it to the person who personally claims the school music room as a private property." I said bitterly without looking back.

"I could teach you that..." I heard him say, "As an apology for that snobbish attitude."

I turned around to stare him. Was he really ashamed for his attitude, or was he plotting something?

"I know you don't trust me, you don't have to." He seemed unfazed. "I just thought that as another way to say sorry."

"Okay, then let's do this." I said finally, wondering what he was going to do.

We entered the music room. I went to the synthesizer and grabbed the headphone. Shu stood behind me and guided my hands on the keyboard buttons. Without any warning, my heart began to beat faster. I tried to focus on playing but his cold breath in my ears didn't let me. Moreover I again became thirsty for blood. My blood thirst had rapidly went up after coming back from Haku's place.

"I thought you're into only traditional musical devices...like piano, violins." I managed to say.

"Yes, my knowledge on piano helped me to operate this kind of instrument as well." Then he said, "You got the basics. I think you should try with a song now."

I nodded and he turned on the track switch. And first thing I heard in the headphone...was a female moan! My eyes widen, but later I realized that it was the song 'Pomps and Circumstances'. Which just added fire in my body.

"I didn't know you'd pick this for me!" I scoffed.

"Heh, too bad that you had wrong idea about me." He just smirked, which made me annoyed.

"You blondie leech-...!"

I couldn't finish my line, as I found my lips pressed with his. He wrapped his arms tightly around me. I was shocked, yet I was turned on. I hugged him back and pushed my tongue forcefully inside his mouth, not letting him to dominate. He didn't protest though. The time was perfect as the classes were finished. This time I was gonna devour him wholly.

I pulled back from him to breath, also found ourselves no more in the music room but in a dark classroom, which seemed old and abandoned. Realizing that he teleported, which meant he also wanted me so bad. I pushed him hard to make him lay on ground, before kissing intensely once again. And then I practically ripped his shirt, before biting on his chest hard. This time he didn't fight back, just held my head to encourage. Soon his pale chest was covered with my bite marks.

I thought Shu had become weaker after me taking his delicious blood that's why I let loose a bit. But I saw my mistake, when he flipped me on the ground. Before I could do anything, he kissed me again, by shoving his tongue in my mouth. Then suddenly I felt his one hand under my blazer and shirts, groping my goodies. I moaned loudly in the kiss. He then went lower to kiss and nibble my neck. I felt his other hand going under my skirt.

"Too troublesome...why do you've to wear shorts?"

I chuckled, "It's like a protection from the perverts like you."

"Well, it's not like I can't take it off."

Before I could react, he took off my shorts and his hand went inside my underwear. I gasped at this sudden action, but couldn't do anything as my brain stopped working. His fingers felt so different comparing to my own. His action on my breasts stopped but I felt his fangs sinking down on the skin of my neck. This was the very first time I got bitten that's why I screamed in pain. And I didn't hear the sound of zipper either. I came back in my sense when I felt something really painful down there.

"Aghhh! Stop it, Sakamaki! It fucking hurts!"

"Don't worry..." He whispered kissing the side of my neck. "It'll get better in a while."

Shu kissed me deeply to distract me from pain. Then he unbuttoned my blazer and shirt and pulled up my undershirt, before pulling down my bra exposing my treasured mounds. While thrusting in me, he took my one bud in his mouth and played with the other. And that sent an electric jolt in me. My entire body became numb not only in pain but also in pleasure. I was finally feeling of losing my virginity, on top of that, losing it to an extremely sexy blonde vampire. Within a few minutes, I trembled and let out a throaty growl as I climaxed. I thought he did as well as I felt him pulling out. I was panting before I heard him say,

"I was being easy as you were virgin. But now you should've got used to this. So, I'll finish up in my own way..."

"Whoa-...!"

I was cut off as Shu pulled me up hard, before bending me over a nearby desk. Then he did something strange, I felt something inserted in my both ears. Looking down, I saw his mp3 player attached around my neck. Before I could realize what was gonna happen, I heard,

 _Now, I'll penetrate you with my desire,_

 _And make you feel it in the depths of your head..._

 _I'm the messiah that will release all your sense,_

 _Wanna find out how it feels...to take me in?_

Then my eyes widened not only to find that kind of vocaloid song in the ipod of the classical music-lover pure-blood, but also to have the feeling of being penetrated again, but this time much rougher. Shu was nowhere gentle now, he started to screw me like a wild animal, actually making me feel it in my head exactly like the lyrics said. I felt so vulnerable and submissive in this position, so I didn't like it mentally, but my body was betraying me as I was moaning with sheer pleasure. Besides, his pleasurable grunts and the lewd lyrics of 'Messiah or Desire' in my ears were also influencing it. Never imagined that I'd have my first time while having earbuds in my ear and listening an arousing song. After a while, I pressed my hands to my mouth not to moan any louder as I climaxed for second time. Within seconds, I heard him groaning my name loudly, as I felt something flowing inside me,

"Hahh...ngh...Shizuma! This is so good!"

While Shu was panting hard leaning on my back, I grabbed him from behind and switched our places by shoving him on the desk. Holding his face down, I exposed his pale shoulder before sinking my fangs down for one last time. This time I sucked his blood vigorously, making him completely powerless. Before he passed out, I sang in a low tone in his ear,

" _My bitter and hot spice,_

 _I've already given to you,_

 _The taste that you only dream of_

 _Did you feel it throughout your body?"_

I fixed my clothes before coming out of that classroom. After walking a while, I found my friends at the front way, Gumi, Aria, Meiko and Gakupo. Kaito was also with them as he was Gakupo's best friend. I smiled at the cute bluenette making him blush. Gumi noticed me being in a joyous mood.

"Looks like someone is so happy!"

"Why? Is that bad?" I pouted.

"Nope...not at all. In fact, if Shizuma Tsukinami is happy, then it means something really fantastic happened."

I replied nothing, just smirked. Of course, what happened a while ago, was pretty fantastic. But the real show would be the pissed face of that so called vampire lord Karl Heinz, when he'll find out that,

His adorable eldest son, Shu Sakamaki, just has been disqualified from the 'Adam-Eve' tournament of his.

* * *

 **So readers, how was the first shot. Please let me know by reviewing.**


	4. Yuma Mukami: Namesake

**princess-snow510: Shizuma meant exactly what you said! :D**

 **AmantedelFemAU: This is a chapter which contains severe jealousy and frustration. Hope you'd enjoy. So sorry because it's not Ayato, but there's a reason for which I didn't want to include Ayato lemon so soon. Even though every vampire will have lemon scenes, yet only four or five vampires will play leading roles in the entire story. And the lemons with leading vampires will be included after the lemons with supporting roles or OOC (For example, Kanato). Both Shu and Ayato will play lead in the story. But I wanted to start the first lemon based on readers' choice, that's why I had to feature Shu at first. As Ayato is another lead, so you've to go through a few chapters before you see the lemon with him. It might take a while but you'll see it.**

 **A/N: This story is based on vocaloid song-fic 'Spice', where the main character plays evil role. So if you're not comfortable with a wicked OC, please don't read.**

 **Warning: This chapter contains kinks and a bit violence. Proceed with caution.**

* * *

 **Yuma Mukami: Namesake**

I jumped with joy in my mind when my brother Shin gave the news of Shu's ineligiblity to become Adam. I half expected that blonde Sakamaki spilling the beans, but in the end, no one talked anything about this. I didn't care though, I knew there was no proof, because of my open hatred for them all.

After some days, a new guy joined us, who was Gakupo's cousin. His name was Yuma VY2...yep, I stared him for full 3 minutes when he introduced himself. Despite of same name, he was nowhere like the other Yuma. The pink-haired skinny human guy was nothing comparing to the brunette vampire hunk. Yet, he was attractive enough to get any girl. By VY2, I figured that he was a vocaloid singer. It was a little odd as name so I had to call him by his first name. Within a few days, I sensed Gumi having crush on him. I decided to help my friend.

Meanwhile, I got a message from Haku, which made my eyes widened.

 ** _"Two things I forgot to inform you, Shizuma. One, the moment this Adam Eve project is demolished forever, you'll lose your succubus power. Two, a vampire needs blood for energy. Similarly, a succubus needs...sex for energy."_**

 _Just what the hell I got myself into?!_

* * *

 **General P.O.V:**

The four Mukamis were at the cafeteria for snacks. They invited Yui to join so she was also with them. Yuma took out his box.

"Oi Sow, this dish is made from the fresh tomatoes from my garden. Have some."

"Thank you, Yuma-kun." The girl said gratefully. "It's delicious."

"Of course, they do. After all, I grew them!"

The five of them were eating peacefully, and then,

"Yuma,"

A second female voice said very sweetly from behind, which stopped the brown-haired Mukami's eating, and made his heart beating rapidly...he didn't need to look back to see who it was as he knew the voice well enough. That voice never addressed him like this, by his first name. At first he shook his head, thinking as an imagination. But he noticed, his brothers and Yui stopped eating as well, and was looking at whoever was at Yuma's behind. Then again,

"I'd like you to join me, Yuma."

This time Yuma couldn't hold back. He closed his eyes for a second and took a breath, hoping so that it wasn't any imagination. He finally turned his head around, to see the owner of that voice still calling his name, but she wasn't looking at him.

It took a good few moments for the four Mukamis and Yui to realize that, the caller, Shizuma Tsukinami was talking to someone else, a new guy with pink hair and emoish attire who they never saw in the school before. A few girls seemed curious about him, soon a buzz started to create. Meanwhile, Shizuma sat at a table with that guy. Yuma was in too shock to get what was going on, he clearly remembered Shizuma's voice unlikely calling his first name.

"I saw that guy once before." Finally Kou cleared it. "He's from vocaloid. He goes by the name Yuma VY2."

"Now that makes sense..." Ruki commented. "Shizuma will never call any of us this nicely."

Yuma went silent, his heart dropped from what happened just now. He got up, "I'm done eating, ya guys continue."

Since then, Yuma kept hearing his first name called by Shizuma on a regular basis at the school. But it was never meant for him. The brown-haired half-blood vampire tried his best to ignore, he even tried to spend more time with Yui. But it was no use, as he couldn't deny his true feelings. Yes...the girl Yuma had crush on, was never Yui from the beginning. It was none other than the heartless first-blood beauty, who could go any level to wreck his family as well as the pure-bloods.

Finally, Yuma's anger crossed limit by an incident. He was walking alone at the hallway. There he met four Sakamakis, who were coming from opposite. Yuma didn't want to deal with them with a bad mood.

"Yo, Yuma-kun," Laito greeted him, "Why so grumpy? Is something wrong?"

"Ya don't need to care." Yuma grumbled, before something crossing his mind, "What's with Neet? Heard that he got proved unable to become Adam. What's the issue?"

"We couldn't find out the actual reason." Reiji answered. "I'm not surprised though. That good-for-nothing deadbeat had never been registered for it from the beginning."

Yuma said nothing, as it was none of his business. But before he walked away,

"Yu-uma!" The silver-haired first-blood appeared all of a sudden from the back hallway, cheerfully calling his name.

The half-blood vampire didn't look back. Instead, he looked up to see his human namesake crossing their corridor. The Sakamakis were really appalled at Shizuma calling Yuma like that,

"Are-e...what's wrong with Tough-chan?" Laito asked curiously. "Calling Yuma-kun so nicely..."

"Teddy? Do you think that egoistic first-blood will ever fall for this half-blood?"

"I think Melon got her head hurt by something." Ayato commented

Yuma didn't move a muscle. How badly he wanted to crush the triplet's skulls, also to confront Shizuma! He just stood lowering his face, gritting his teeth (fangs?) and tightening his fist. Which was noticed only by Reiji.

"Perhaps, Shizuma is playing something, as I find Yuma not so pleased."

Yuma didn't turn around, and the Sakamakis watched Shizuma running towards them, expecting her to approach the half-blood. But instead, the first-blood just passed them by crossing the mid-path between the pure-bloods and the half-blood. And then, the Sakamakis dropped their jaw to see Shizuma approaching some pink-haired guy at the other side corridor, who they didn't notice until now and never saw before at the school. They could hear what the girl was saying,

"Finally I found you!" Shizuma was panting from the run.

"Oh, hi Shizuma." VY2 greeted. "What's up?"

"You need to go to the rooftop, right now."

"But why? What's-...?"

The vampiress cut him off by pressing her finger on his lips. "No telling now, Yuma. You'll know when you go up there...all the best!"

"O-okay, thanks." The human vocalist blushed before leaving.

"I see now," Reiji said adjusting his glasses, "Yuma Mukami is no more the only 'Yuma' here."

"But I thought Melon was dating with that stupid blue-haired guy."

"Did you see, Teddy? Shizuma turned out to be a player in the end. First that Kaito guy and now this mortal Yuma."

Laito's face awfully darkened, he murmured under his breath, "If Tough-chan is into more than one guys, then why it can't be...us?!"

"Laito!" Reiji scoffed, "Don't suggest anything obscene!"

"Tch! We're wasting our time here!" Ayato stomped off and his brothers followed him, leaving Shizuma and Yuma at the hallway.

* * *

I was fully aware of the Sakamakis' comments about me and VY2. The only thing I couldn't understand was Laito's sudden turn off, as I couldn't hear what he said after Kanato called me a player. I thought, if I really turned into a player, then that Asshat was supposed to enjoy the most.

My thoughts harshly broke to discover myself in the boys' locker room, which was fully empty and faraway from classrooms. I realized that Yuma teleported here with me. He pushed me against a locker, glaring me deadly. I also gave him an equally death glare, hiding my joyous smirk. After all, it exactly happened according to my plan.

 _Flashback:_

 _After Haku's message, I was seriously tensed. But when I thought over it, I felt that my body wanted it, too. I just couldn't forget about Shu, and I wanted him again. I wanted to taste others, too. I realized that it was no more confined by Adam-Eve, it was for myself._

 _So when VY2 came, whose first name was same as a certain half-blood vampire, I instantly saw the chance...to hunt down my second prey. And Gumi's crush on VY2, made it just easier._

After glaring each other for a while, I finally talked,

"Care to explain why you brought me here?"

"Don't ya act like ya don't know!" He growled, "Ya heard what people are talking! Why're ya doing this to me? What did I do?!"

 _You fucked Yui Komori behind my back._ That's what I wanted to answer. Instead I replied, "It's nothing regarded to you. It's just, VY2 sounds strange to call, that's why I call him Yuma. Why do you've to make a fuss on this?!"

The brunette half-blood backed away from me and looked down. But suddenly I felt my knees weak and my legs heavy. Also without warning, my entire body began to heat up. Haku's text snapped my mind...The basic need of a succubus is...

Before Yuma could leave, I pulled him to me, grabbed his collar to yank his head down to my level and kissed softly on his lips. I smiled cheekily at his wide mouthed reaction, but then he pushed me harder against the locker, and pressed his lips on mine. Within moments he hungrily pushed his tongue in my mouth. We wrestled our tongues with each other voraciously. But in the end, he won.

I was too busy kissing that I didn't realize when Yuma's hand went under my skirt, pulling down my shorts and underwear. I gasped as two of his long thick fingers entered in me. Heck, the guy was really...really rough. But I didn't hate it. His other hand unbuttoned the clothes of my upper half and eventually exposed my breasts. he squeezed them roughly while scissoring me. As I was distracted by painful pleasure, he took the chance to sink his fangs on my neck.

"Ouch! Mukami...stop it!"

"Mmm...Mmm no way! Your blood is the best...Mmm...more than Sow!"

Then I bit him harshly on his neck, causing him groan.

"Looks like ya need to be punished, Shizuma."

"Just try it..." I whispered sensually, rubbing my legs on his croatch. He unzipped his pant and his thing was in my view. Then I feared to see that thing was as big as its owner. I remembered, it hurt a lot with Shu, whose was smaller than Yuma's. So, I thought to get my knees down, but before that he rammed in me.

"Aahhgh...mphh...!" Yuma shut my mouth by kissing. But he didn't give any scope to adjust. He directly started to thrust in me. I felt my stomach full, as if I just ate now. My eyes widened in horror to look down...the outline of his horse-cock was visible on my tummy. But the pain started to erase slowly, and I started to moan in pleasure.

Then suddenly, Yuma flipped me around and this time I was shoved against the locker from front. He roughly grabbed my each hand from behind and started to pound harder. I couldn't stand straight because if he let go of my hand, I'd fall right on the locker on my face. Then I felt his thing touching a certain place inside me, which made me scream in sheer pleasure.

"Aahh...hah...don't stop, Mukami!"

But he slowed down abruptly, making me frustrated. Then I heard his whisper in my ear,

"Call me by my name, Shizuma..." And then he again thrusted to that place harder than before. I felt myself groggy as I was close.

"Aah...aah...I feel like...hah...aah...Yuma...Yuma!" Finally I moaned his name, while squirting on his dick and squeezing myself around him tightly, which caused him moan on his top of lungs.

"Aah...shit! Shizuma! Haah...haah...I'm cumming...ngh..hah!" With that, he released his seed deep inside me.

Yuma tiredly sat down, and I felt myself energetic and got into my old self. I pushed him down hard and ripped his blazer and shirt. I sank my fangs on his chest, taking his extremely sweet blood ravenously. He was clearly taken aback at the sudden change and groaned loudly.

I stood up fixing my clothes and myself. I looked down once again. There lied the tallest vampire Yuma Mukami, half dazed. His hair bun was untied, eyes glassy, chest covered with bite marks, mouth filled with drools.

"Do you've any idea how do you look like now? On top of that, you were louder than me...I didn't know you were such a slut, Mukami!" I chuckled.

He seemed too tired to react. Yet he asked something else, "Did ya...dump that blue guy...and go for this one?"

"Nope, I was being around VY2 because Gumi likes him. I sent him to rooftop because Gumi is supposed to confess him there."

"Good."

"Good? Well then, I got you some bad news." I smirked wickedly, "First, that you're not my first, Mukami. It was your Neet."

"WHAT?!

"Yep, and the second is...now you're gonna forget about being Adam and follow your old buddy's path. This is your punishment for trying to punish me and...for doing it with Komori, Yuma." Last thing I said before leaving.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it. Next chapter might include a threesome...not sure though.**

 **N/B: The nicknames mentioned here, comes originally from my other story 'Eve vs. Adam".**


	5. Kanato Sakamaki: Shotacon

**A/N: Alright a lengthy new chapter for now! Was supposed to add threesome but thought to put it later. Enjoy reading!**

 **Warning: Contains lemon and kinks.**

* * *

 **Kanato Sakamaki: Shotacon**

Gumi and Yuma VY2 are now officially a couple, thanks to me. My green-haired friend was really happy to have him. Few days later, she informed us that VY2's birthday was coming up so she wanted to do something memorable. I suggested her about throwing a surprise party for VY2, where every student of the school would be invited, also it could be a welcome for him in our friend circle. Gumi gladly took the idea and asked me and our other friends to help. We discussed about arranging the party at Gakupo's garden house as his parents were supposed to be out of the town for a week. We distributed our works for the party. Gakupo, Kaito and Gumi worked on decorating the house and managing stuffs, while me, Aria and Meiko took the duties of buying stuffs for party and inviting guests.

At the break period, most of the students were at the cafeteria. So, we took the chance to invite them there. Three of us decided to split and talk individually to the groups of the student. But before that, Meiko suggested something unexpected,

"Shizuma, since your brothers will be invited..." She said with an irritated look, "So I think, we should invite those guys and that girl too." She didn't need to point out, as I knew who she was talking about. Meiko always disliked the Sakamakis and the Mukamis, probably my brothers too, but she never expressed it.

"Well, I don't think my brothers would go to the party, so those guys." I replied not caring.

"Still, since we're inviting the whole school, it'd be mean if we don't invite them." Aria said.

"Fine. Then go talk to them."

"Nope...you should be the one talking to them, Shizuma." The pink-haired girl smirked suddenly.

"Why me?" I got annoyed.

"You're the one who's closest to them."

"What?!"

"I mean," Aria corrected herself, "Among us you're the one who knows them well, that's why."

"Geez...fine!"

"Okay then I'll go to that group." Meiko pointed a group of students before going to them. I was about to turn my heels to the two particular tables, before Aria grabbed my hand.

"What?" I asked, noticing that my pink-haired friend was acting a bit evil.

She whispered, "I know, Shizuma. What you're doing with Kaito...is all an act. Your main attraction is actually over there."

My eyes widened. But then I tried to cover my shock. "Oh yeah?" I sneered with a disgusted look. "Very bad joke, Aria."

"It's no joke and you know that very well."

"We can't waste our time on this, Aria. We got things to do." I said sternly. My annoying friend grinned before going to another group. I took a breath and stood at a closer distant from both table. This time all ten of them were there, with Yui with the Sakamakis. They all turned to me, noticing the buzz of the cafeteria.

"Well," I started in a composed tone, "We're arranging Yuma's birthday party at Gakupo's place." I realized what I just said when I saw eyes shifting between me and Yuma Mukami, who frowned at me. Then I corrected myself, "I mean Yuma VY2, a new friend of ours, his birthday coming up and we're inviting all the students in the party. So, I'm here to invite you guys to come. And you too, Komori."

"Yours Truly got no time on this shit." Was the first response. I pretty much expected something like that.

"Thank you for your invitation." Reiji said. "But I don't think I'll be able to go as I've some business. But, my brothers may go if they want."

"Then I'll go." Laito said happily.

"Umm...can I go then?" Yui asked shyly, who got yelled by Ayato after that, "No fucking way! If Yours Truly won't go, then Pancake won't go as well!"

"You got no right to stop her if she wants to come!" I groaned at the redhead.

"Will there be sweets?" Kanato asked and received an affirmative answer from me, which got me a positive response from him. Subaru didn't seem to care or listen what I said, so I supposed he wouldn't come. Finally, my eyes fell on the ocean blue eyes, which were seductively staring me. I hid my blush by turning to the Mukamis' table.

"I've an exam on next week, so I've to study." Ruki said, "But you guys go and enjoy." Kou and Azusa accepted, and Yuma looked away from me, "So, Mukami...don't wanna go to your namesake's birthday?" He just nodded with a tomato look on his face. Then I took two papers out of my pocket, wrote the location of party, and handed over to each family. For a while, I didn't have any plan to mess with them since I was busy with my friends.

* * *

Next day was Sunday, and I went out for shopping to buy some remaining stuffs and a dress to wear for the party. I reached a super mall and began to looked for some party decor. And then a sweet familiar scent was caught in my nose. I followed and discovered the violet-haired pure-blood vampire alone, who was roaming at the food sections carrying his teddy bear, probably looking for sweet stuffs. I didn't care and got busy in my shopping.

I was in the deepest part in the mall, and looking for one last thing. When I got it, I was about to go to the counter before something caught my eyes. There was a section for magazines. I went there and took some magazines in my cart, there were mangas too. Then I noticed a red labeled section at the mangas. I looked closer to find that they were adult comics. I curiously looked some but not for long, since I was feeling the heat. For the first time I cursed for turning into succubus, as I now, used to get myself hornier than usual. But one manga got my attention, which I couldn't help but took it. It featured vocaloid Len Kagamine, in erotic way. I just couldn't stop myself looking at that. I was never into short, skinny guys but Len Kagamine's erotic mangas turned me on like hell. Without realizing I began to wonder, how it'd feel to get fucked by a shota. I didn't know how long it passed, till I felt someone's eyes on me. And when the sweet scent entered my nose, I froze in my place to realize who it was. I practically dropped the magazine back to its place and turned to the living amethyst gem.

"Oh hi, Sakamaki." I tried to talk calmly.

"Teddy?" Kanato didn't respond to my greeting, "Don't you think Shizuma's reaction is like...being flustered from doing something mischief?"

"Mind your own business!" I grumbled, before paying at the counter and leaving the mall. Just beside the mall, there was a women clothing store. I entered to buy a dress. But there were varieties of products there. Not only dresses, but also undies, make-up and other girly stuffs were available there. Luckily, there was a very few customers there. And then again there was the sweet smell.

"What the hell, Sakamaki?! Are you following me?"

"You're being annoying for your useless rudeness." The pure-blood replied flatly, "I came here to buy a dress for my doll."

"Doll? You mean Komori? For our party?"

Kanato didn't answer my question, instead he asked something else. "Can you help me with that? Since you're a girl."

Now that didn't sound bad, though I didn't want to hang around with that crazy brat particularly. Still, it shouldn't hurt to help a little. "I'll if you don't annoy me. Follow me now."

We went to a center of all dress sections. "So, what kind of dress you're looking for?"

"Umm...lolita dress."

"Oh...okay." Somehow I felt blood rush to my cheek, which I didn't know why. I shook it off and started to show him the dresses. In a while, Kanato checked out a dress, before pulling its hanger.

"Here...this dress is cute."

The dress that violet-haired vampire held in front of me, was a shoulder sleeve lavender net dress with a white silk frock underneath and full of white-lavender flowery frills and ruffles, which seemed pretty short to me. It was a very nice choice for...Yui (?) This dress seemed perfect for her height and figure. Without realizing, I found myself a bit disturbed, which I tried to cover by appreciating the vampire's choice.

"It's really a pretty dress, Sakamaki. I'll give you credit for the choice. Anyways, let's buy it then." I hurriedly said, wanting to get rid off this freak asap.

"Not yet." Kanato said, pouring water on my urgency. "I need to be sure whether it'd really look good if someone wears it. I don't want to waste my money."

"Right. But in that case, you should've brought her here. So, either you've to purchase it anyway now or another time when you'll bring her."

"I've an idea." Suddenly the childish vampire came closer to me, there was no more the usual innocence in the violet eyes, "Why don't you try it? I can judge and buy it right now."

"Me-ME?!" I felt my face burned at that, "No way!"

"Why? Since you're not cute at all...this dress might make you cute."

"I don't need to look cute, okay?!" I frowned. "And I ain't gonna wear this frilly bag either!"

"If you don't wear it right now, that would waste your time. Because I won't leave you alone since you said you'd help me."

"Helping doesn't mean I've to do everything whatever you say!"

Then I was freaked out to see the violet eyes filling with tears. _I can't let this crybaby throw a tantrum right here!_

"Okay okay, I'll try dresses for you." I gave up, "But you've to choose a different dress. This one is for short girls like Komori."

Kanato's darkened teary face now glimmered with giggle, "She's a fool, isn't she Teddy? She didn't even read the tagline."

I checked the tag to see a 'L' was written beside the size point, which was supposed to fit me. But how...I wondered. I just shrugged and entered one of the dressing rooms, which was the farthest and had door, a hanger, a small table and large mirror attached to the wall inside. I locked the door and just removed my red jacket and black top. Then I unclasped the hanger from that dress and tried to find the zipper. But then I found something attached to it...a matching lingerie set including a lavender padded brassier with white frills and a lavender...wait, it wasn't regular panties as it was REALLY skimpy and had strings instead of waistband. Then I remembered what it's called...a thong!

I threw that thong thing on the floor in embarrassment before noticing the last external component...a pair of white fishnet stocking it was, which had lavender frills at the upper end. I ignored that and started to wear that dress with a lot effort since I wasn't habituated in this type of dresses. When I was in halfway, I took a glimpse on my body and something didn't feel right. Then I looked at the mirror to my side and noticed the misfit thing was...my black lacy bra. Since the dress would show off the shoulder so the black undergarment wouldn't go with it. So, I unhooked my worn bra and slipped into that matching lavender bra, before pulling on the zipper of the dress. When I got convinced that I wore it properly, I took a look on the mirror. Though according to Kanato, it was a cute dress and anyone would look cute in that, yet what I saw in the mirror...innocent words like cute, sweet, pretty didn't look like to fit for it.

I knew it was a shoulder-sleeve dress yet it stopped much lower than I thought on the upper end. The firm bra held my E-cup breasts upward and showed the bulge even rounder, which resulted a massive cleavage open in the air. The bra-straps were designed with white frills so it openly suited with the dress. Then first covered things on my body were my nipples and my arms below the shoulder, and it ended at my upper thigh. Though, I was sighing with shameful feeling...yet an unknown thrill was covering me. How'd Kanato react to see me?

I saw that I had scopes to cover my thighs at least. So, I wore that pair of stockings. But to my disappointment, they looked even worse on me...I mean even more lewd. So, I decided to pull it off but before that...to my horror, I felt the violet aura around me, right here!

I slowly turned around and froze to see a pair of lustful amethyst eyes. I looked away flushed and said, "We-well! You saw it, so can I take it off now?"

"No." I saw Kanato slowly approaching me. "It's incomplete. Something is missing."

I gasped in horror when I saw that damn thong in his hand. "It's a part of the dress. So, it'll be complete only when you'll wear every part. Right, Teddy?" I noticed the teddy bear wasn't in his arms, instead it was placed on the table.

"Lo-look! That's not necessary! It's worn under the dress...no one is gonna see that...!" I was stepping back.

"Wrong..." I found my back pressed against the mirror. "I specially chose this dress for my doll...so, I'll have to see every piece of her in it...to see how she looks..." Kanato's voice slowly turned into whispers.

"But..." I felt his body touching mine, "Wait! By doll...did you just refer...ME?!" I looked up to see Kanato's face an inch apart. Now I realized something, even though he was older and an inch taller than me...he was a shota! Len Kagamine's eroges again got visualized in my mind...but this time, the blonde vocaloid shota slowly turned into a certain cute violet-haired vampire boy, doing naughty things to me like the dirty pics.

I opened my mouth to protest, before that I was greeted with a soft pair of lips against mine, followed by a warm tongue entering my mouth. But it was gentle, which just melted me. I clutched the violet hair softly to pull him more to me. Then his lips shifted to my ear, then my sensitive neck. I shuddered as he licked the skin, before sinking his fangs down. I muffled my painful groan under my palm.

"Your blood..mngh...is the sweetest thing I ever had..." Kanato whispered licking my ears. Then he slowly began to move himself lower. He began to rub his face on my exposed cleavage, making me gasp. "You smell...too good." He whispered before kneeling in front of me. Then I saw his hand going under the bottom of my dress.

"Wha-what're you doing?!" I grabbed his hand.

"Dressing up my doll properly..." Kanato said looking up to me innocently. And those innocent eyes again made me unable to move. So, he easily unbuckled and pulled down my shorts, followed by my black lace panties.

"Do-don't look! Or I'll crush you!" I tried to scare him, but failed. As he reluctantly grabbed my one ankle and slipped it into the thong, before doing the same with other ankle. Then his hands slowly went up to my thigh, with the strings of the thong in fist. While doing it, he squeezed sensually the skin of my thighs and ass which just made my knees buckle.

Kanato stood up again, after he was done 'dressing-up'. His gaze lingered head-to-toe of me. "Shizuma looks beautiful in this dress, isn't she, Teddy?" Even though, he said that, this time he didn't even look at his bear. I narrowed my eyes. _Did he mean that this dress made me look better?!_

"Okay thanks. But I think this dress suits lolita girls like Komori, not me."

"You're right...you don't look like my cute dolls." Again he stepped towards me, whispering "...but, a sexy and dirty doll, which is a new for me."

"I'm NOT your doll, Sakamaki!" I grumbled.

"For now, you're. So, I must take my doll now, Shizuma!" That's all he said, before crushing lips on mine again. And this time he was nowhere gentle, neither was I. I felt saliva dripping from both of our chins while we were savoring the taste of each other's mouth. While kissing, his hands pulled down the hem of my dress, and just by a single tug, my breasts were in his view. He pinched my nipples while rubbing my groin by his knee, causing me moan loudly in his mouth. But I didn't want to be the controlled, so I reached my hand towards to his crotch, swiftly pulling his zipper down and taking out his manhood before rubbing it. Then Kanato also moaned in my mouth.

I didn't know what got into me, probably because of Len Kagamine's porn pics which I couldn't get out my head until I got something similar...so I found myself, kneeling before the shota vampire, looking at his thing closely. Then for the first time I did that, by gently licking the tip. I didn't like it, but I didn't hate it either. But his moans encouraged me to do more. I slowly licked the sides before finally taking in my mouth. I didn't rush, as I didn't want my fangs to dig in it. After a while, I felt Kanato grabbed my head to fuck in my mouth. Then I felt his body tense up. Knowing what was gonna happen, I pulled out. But couldn't escape from that...as my face and breasts were covered by that shota's semen. But he still was hard. While I was panting from the intrusion, he pulled me up...before making me sit on the table. I was pretty surprised to see the strength of this lean short guy, but then again, it's a vampire.

Kanato now dived on my breasts to suck one of my nipples and I felt his hand, lifting up the lower bottom of my dress. Then his finger slid the thong and entered in me. I had to cover my mouth all time since we were in the dressing room of a shop. After a while of the finger-fuck, I came in his hand. Then he brought his hand to his mouth...licking my extract.

"The fuck...?!"

"You taste so lewd..."

"Shut up, and do it if you want to! We can't stay here whole day!"

"Ah, this is a public place, right?" Kanato grinned deviously, "Thoughts of doing in a public place just thrills me...Hope you won't be much loud to get attention."

"Oh, I remember now, you're Laito Sakamaki's brother!" I scoffed.

In reply, he lifted one of my legs and pushed himself in me. I expected another sheer pain but it wasn't that much like before. Probably because, he wasn't as big as Yuma or Shu. And I loved it, since it wasn't hurting. I pressed my lips on his to muffle my moans. In a while, he went harder and fucked me with all his stamina. And soon, I felt the sensation again in my stomach and climaxed for the second time, while feeling him shooting in me. Both of us let out our moans in each other mouths.

When I got recovered, I flipped our position and pressed him against the wall. Then I pulled his pink sweater and black shirt down to expose his shoulder and pressed my hand on his mouth hard, making him totally immobilized. Then I dig my fangs into his shoulder and took his chocolaty blood...enough to make him forget about Yui.

Kanato fainted by too much blood-sucking. While he was senseless, I quickly cleaned myself and stripped and went back to my casual clothes and undies. Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Mam? You're taking long. Are you okay?" A female voice said politely.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just this dress is really difficult to put on."

"I apologize for interrupting, mam. Do you need any help with that?"

"Thanks but I think I'm done."

After that, the shota woke up.

"I guess you're buying this dress now, ain't you?"

"Yes, I'm. Hope my doll liked it too. So, keep it."

"You know I'll never wear this again."

"Doesn't matter anymore..." Kanato said before getting up and taking back his Teddy, "As I already had you as my doll, even if it's for some moments." But when he teleported, I heard his last words in the air,

"So Shizuma, which shota do you like more now?...Len Kagamine or me...?"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. And if you like it, please don't forget to leave a review, follow and favorite the story.**

 **N/B: (?) was an expression for confusion. Shizuma wasn't sure whether Kanato chose the dress for Yui or not.**

 *****Just to let you know, I'll add more vocaloid characters in the next chapter...might include Miku Hatsune if necessary.**


	6. Hateful Memories

**A second smuts-free cleaned chapter. I thought it was needed to include for some back-end, hope it'll be worth reading. But before you start to read this chapter, I request you to be aware of following fact:**

 **1\. Some readers might dislike the chapter. Because the summary of this chapter is OC vs. Yui comparison. This is based on some scenes from the games, which I used them to compare. In that case, just skip this chapter and wait for the next.**

 **2\. But before you criticize, let me inform you that Yui in this story is NOT THE YUI IN THE ANIME, Like I said before...the ideas have been taken from the games, So,Yui's characteristics in this story, is the characteristics from the GAMES. Which is far different than in the anime. So, if you want to criticize, don't do it based on the ANIME. **

* * *

**Hateful Memories**

I finally left that shop, without buying anything. I, now, was furious with myself...to realize that I was giving myself to them so easily. It's true that Shu, Yuma...and now probably Kanato would never look back to Yui again. Yet, I wasn't satisfied. Maybe it's because of my true self. The Shizuma who was whoring around those vampires for distracting them from Karl Heinz's project...wasn't me, but a succubus. But they never treated the real me like they treated Yui. And why?

Because,

I was a tomboy, and was a bit rough and tough...unlike feminine Yui, who's really sweet and nice. Of course she's any guy's type.

I was strong and could protect myself...unlike Yui who always needed them to protect her, honestly that built some bonds between them.

I was able to make close and trusted human friends, who knew what I was...unlike those vampires, who just got fangirls because of their looks and status, and never had any gut to reveal their true identities.

Even my brothers are cold to me...because our father declared me as the heir.

Above all, it's me, who's different from the vampires...all their vision and mission are to become powerful, to become magician, rule the demon world, to live the life of ultimate royalty and blah blah blah. Where, I just wanted to live like a normal human. To live the fullest in this human world, to enjoy my times with my friends, to pass my eternity...with the one who I love...

Honestly, I don't want to hate Yui. She's kind to everyone, including me. The person I truly hate, is never Yui to begin with. It's _**him**_...who, once I happened to fall in love with. I still remember those memories, when the time was totally different from now.

 _ **Flashback#1:**_

I was going to the cafeteria with my friends...then I saw Yui stumbling at a corner. I excused from my friends and went to her, before holding her from falling,

"What's wrong, Komori?! Are you anemic?!"

"Shizuma-chan..." She looked like sobbing. "I-I don't want to live this life anymore...it's just getting more painful!" She clutched my shirt. I could smell her blood, she was just bitten.

"That's beyond enough now!" I growled. "This ends tonight!"

I called my butler. "Akatsuki, I need help with something."

According to my order, my butler contacted with the patriarch of the temple, where I was born. My mother was a priestess of it. That place was free from all demon creatures, except for a hybrid like me. Even Karl Heinz would never be able to enter the shrine. So, it'd be the safest place for Yui.

So, me and Yui skipped classes and we went to the local bus stand. I told Akatsuki to go with her, to make sure she reached there safely. I was never this content in my life...I should've done this long ago. Karl Heinz would be no more able to use Yui.

But next day, my jaw dropped to see the Sakamakis...the human blondie was still with them. This time, they seemed getting along. Later I got to know from Akatsuki that Yui herself decided to come back...saying that she accepted her fate. I was dumbfounded to hear that. But according to my butler...the heart inside Yui was controlling her mind.

 _ **Flashback#2:**_

I was staring at a strapless red dress at a shop of vandead carnival. I thought, having a dress from demon world would be cool. Besides, even though it wasn't my type, yet it was beautiful. So, when I was about to call the shopkeeper,

"Wow, the dress is really beautiful." Yui stood beside me, pointing the same dress.

"Oh Komori. It's you. I was just-..."

"That would look pretty on M neko-chan." The blonde Mukami appeared out of nowhere. So did his brothers.

""I agree..." Azusa said, "I want...to see...Eve in it."

"Then what're we waiting for?" Yuma said, "Let's buy it."

"Whoa...not so fast." I raised my palm. "I was going to call the shopkeeper to buy it for MYSELF."

"Are you serious, S neko-chan?" Kou raised his eyebrow. "Or, you're just spiting to mess with us again."

"As if I've nothing better to do!" I sneered.

"Um...I'm glad that our choice is similar." Yui said, "Let's buy two of the dress." We called the shopkeeper but he informed that it was the last piece. If it were other time, I'd give up it to Yui. But I was annoyed at Kou's words. So I said,

"Sorry Komori. I was the first one to see it, so, I'll have it."

"It's alright, Shizuma-chan. You'll look more beautiful in the dress."

"It's not about just looking beautiful, Yui." Ruki interrupted, "The dress is really elegant and gorgeous. It needs to be worn by the only person who'll be able to adore it. Shizuma might have the perfect figure to wear it, but the truth is she's never into this kind of dress. So, it's clear that she's buying it only to fight us."

"You know what, Egghead Mukami!" Of course my anger crossed the limit, "You're right that this isn't my type...and I'd happily buy Komori this dress if you guys hadn't started pestering here! To be honest, you guys sound like begging for this dress! Then I'll let you have it since I never refuse beggars!" I grabbed the dress from its hanger and threw it on that bookworm's face.

 _ **Flashback#3:**_

Another time in demon world, it was lunatic parade. I was walking alone before noticing familiars beside a lake. I went closer to see the Sakamakis and Yui. All of them had sky lanterns in their hands.

"Hey guys, is there any festival going on?" I asked.

"Reiji-san said, this is a special lake." Yui answered, "If someone flies a sky lantern here, then they'll get to be together with their beloved person."

I couldn't help but laughed out loud. "Hahaha...seriously, this demon world showed me many fun stuffs...but this was the best!"

"What's so amusing?" Reiji asked irritably.

"Funny that you guys are believing this shit. I mean, can you really control the fact if your beloved will love you back? Everyone has their own thoughts and choices which you can't control."

"That's rude of you, Shizuma-chan!" Suddenly Yui yelled, "Whether it's true or not, you shouldn't hurt other people's belief..."

I was shocked, then my flare rose up, "Belief? You call that a belief which you just have been informed?! And where was this voice of yours when these guys mocked your belief in God?!"

And yes, that shut her up. She looked away from me. "When I used to tell to stand up for yourself, you never could because they're stronger than you. But now, you got this courage to argue with me because you got them on your side? I guess you're being the funniest here, Komori."

"You don't get to talk to her like that, Shizuma!" Ayato suddenly stood between me and Yui.

"You're an eyesore, do you realize that?" Kanato snorted.

"Tough-chan is really rude..." Laito said, "We'd love if you simply joined us."

"Hey, I didn't try to stop you, okay? You guys also used to joke many times on both us. And here I just laughed at the thought of flying a lantern to get love from your crush...anyone would laugh! This is some kind of superstition here which wasn't even anything personal to you. But you started a serious fuss with that."

"You weren't allowed to bring your friends in demon world, so you simply decided to disturb us, didn't you?" Shu said out of the blue.

"The fuck...?! Why the hell are you bringing up my friends into this?!"

"Because you always make jokes about us to them" Yui answered for him. "So now you were searching for something to share with them."

My eyes widened at her words, "I never made fun of YOU, Komori..." I pointed finger to her, "...unless you count yourself as one of them. I can't believe you're that human girl who used to come to me for comfort, who said that I was her first friend, once who asked me to set her free..."

"People change, deal with it and get lost!" Subaru shouted.

 _ **Flashback#4:**_

"I can't believe this...!" My eldest brother groaned to read my father's diary. "He selected Shizuma as the heir." I was passing by Carla's door, so I could hear him.

"Maybe because she's free from Endzit." I heard Shin's voice.

"But that doesn't make any sense...Shizuma doesn't care about demon world. She isn't worth to be the heir."

"She doesn't even care about building our clan...If we say we need children from her, she'll just show her back pointing human ethics and go to those human friends of her to complain."

"But it's father's last wish...so, she'll be the heir. But two of us have to take the responsibility to behold the First Blood." Carla paused a bit, before stating, "No, three of us."

"Three? But as I said, Shizuma doesn't seem to-..."

"I'm not talking about Shizuma, I'm talking about Yui. We need her as a breeding tool. That's why we'll get along with Karl Heinz and his all ten sons. Besides, Yui is the woman who can carry this duty, Shizuma doesn't deserve it. She'll only have the inheritance as father wished."

 _Wow...that's my brothers._

I bit my lip and came back to my room. I wanted to run away from Tsukinami mansion right that moment, but my butler stopped me from that. "Shizuma-sama...if you run away, you'll only prove them true. So, you've to stay here to prove them wrong."

...

All these were just some pieces of incidents. But that's enough to describe the bitterness between me and thirteen of them, enough to make me to hate _**him**_. Don't get me wrong. I don't hate _**him**_ because **_he_** loves Yui, I hate ** _him_** because **_he_** hurt me and held grudge against my friends which **_he_** didn't need to do. As for Yui, Akatsuki's assumption seemed to be right about Cordelia's heart taking control over her. But yet, that couldn't be any excuse for this flipping behavior. I was most devastated at my brothers' attitude. At a point, my butler and my friends became the only shelter of my happiness. But I knew, someday my time would come. And finally it did.

* * *

 **Present:**

I came out of my thoughts by my phone's ringtone.

"What's up, Aria?"

"Did you buy any outfit for the party, Shizuma?"

"Nah...I went out but lost my mood for that. I'll wear something from my closet."

"Good that you didn't buy any. We're planning for a theme. You know who's coming at the party?"

"Who?"

"Hatsune Mikuo!"

"Whoa! Hatsune Miku! Are you serious?!"

"Not Miku. It's her brother, Mikuo. He's Yuma's friend. Gumi asked him to come."

"Oh...that will be okay, too." I was disappointed to miss the vocaloid star.

"Don't be such a sulk, Shizuma. He's cool too."

"We'll see. But what's with the theme?"

"Since he's coming and Yuma is also a vocaloid, so we thought about to make it in vocaloid theme."

"Hmm...not a bad idea. So, what're we going to do?"

"We'll wear the vocaloid costume. The boys decided to wear the blue moon costumes like Mikuo. We decided to wear Miku costume."

I got embarrassed somehow. "Is it really necessary to make theme with costumes? I mean we just could decorate by posters and play vocaloid songs in background..."

"Nope, that won't be enough. Besides, we already informed the other students about costumes and bought some Miku outfits for four of us. Come at Gumi's place and check yourself. We'll go to the party from there."

"Geez fine. See you in a while."

At the evening, I went to Gumi's place to get ready for the party. What I saw there was, my green haired friend in Miku's original costume. She actually looked very nice even though her hair was too short for Miku pigtails. Aria wore the Ribbon Girl Miku costume which make her look like the girl next door. Meiko looked hot in Honey Whip Miku costume since she also had pretty good bosom. Then there was left the 'Append' Miku costume.

"Eh...do I really need to wear that?"

"No escape, Shizuma. Since we wore it all, so you've to do so." Gumi commanded.

"But why do I get this particular one?"

"We'll tell when you wear it."

I frowned but took the dress and went to the dressing room anyway. When I came out to check myself on the mirror, again blush of embarrassment covered allover myself. It looked much decent on Miku because she didn't have that much package like me.

The Append Miku costume was like a grey sleeveless top which was cut in a line from the middle on chest area and a black pair of detached sleeves. For bottom, there was a black tights which was cut on top exposing the upper thighs. A thick metal belt accompanied it and was attached with a purple over-ear headphones and a white anklet on left foot. There were also blue and green neon glowing motifs decorated in the dress. I didn't look great as Miku, but it wasn't entirely bad either. At least, this Miku costume was far better than Kanato's lolita dress.

"Wow...Shizuma, you look-"

"Please don't say anything." I cut Gumi off. "Just let's go now and get over this."

"Not yet." Aria said, "You know Shizuma, you're the only one here who can be closest to look like Miku. Because your hair is almost long as hers. That needs to be fixed now."

"Hold on!" I hissed, "I ain't gonna dye my hair teal, okay?"

"I ain't telling you to dye, I'll just do this." With that, she made me sit in front of the mirror, before untying the black ribbon of my ponytail, letting my hair down. She stood behind me and parted my hair in the middle. Few minutes later in the mirror, I saw silver colored high and long Miku pigtails hanging from each side of my head, tied by the trademark red-black square shaped hair bands.

"This is insane!" Meiko exclaimed to take a look on me. "People sure are going to have illusion tonight."

"Yeah...and then they're gonna be disappointed." I rolled my eyes.

"No fucking way!" Gumi said, "You see this is why we chose this costume for you, because we knew it'd perfectly fit on you."

"You'll be drawing attention..." Aria suddenly came closer to me, "...from _**him**_."

"Aria..." I said sternly, "Talk about that again and I'll change and go back home."

"What's wrong, Shizuma?" Meiko asked suspiciously, "And who's Aria talking about?"

"It's uh...Mikuo!" My pink-haired friend managed to dodge. "Shizuma expected Miku, you see. She doesn't seem to like Mikuo much."

"Then you should definitely meet him today! He's a little flirty, yet he's nice." The brunette turned to me, "At least he doesn't get laid with any girl he sees...unlike Laito Sakamaki."

"Oh Meiko, don't spoil the party mood by mentioning any of those ten morons!" I scoffed, "I just pray that they don't come tonight."

"Do you really pray for that, Shizuma?" Gumi raised her brow, "They're your fellows, right?"

"Gumi...how could you say that after how they treated Shizuma?!" Meiko groaned, "We know they hate us, that's fine. But, Shizuma is one of them, right? As a fellow, or at least, as a girl, they should show some respect."

"They don't know to respect people who they don't have business with, Meiko." I grumbled, "As for girl, they already got one who's totally compassionate to them. But I guess, it's the fair balance. Since I got you all as my friends. So, it's even.

"Maybe...but what about your brothers?"

"I didn't grow up with them, we've different mothers. Father's decision definitely hurt them, so, it's okay for them to hurt me." I felt that I was having troubles to control my tears. "And like I said, we should never talk about them...not specially in a day like this. It's VY2's birthday and we should get him the best of it." I quickly went to the dresser for make-up, to end this conversation.

* * *

We went to Gakupo's place and met our other friends and the birthday boy. The entire place was decorated with the posters of the vocaloids and their motifs. The guests and the students were yet to come. The moment Gumi saw VY2, she shamelessly kissed him in front of all us, earning boos. Then suddenly my eyes fell on Kaito, who was smiling at me. I finally realized that I had no right to use him for my own problems. So, I grabbed his hands and dragged him with me, taking him out at the entrance of the house.

"What's wrong, Shizuma?"

"Shion...I...can't continue this anymore!" I finally spat it.

"What're you talking about?"

"I don't love you. I was playing with you...for my own purpose. It wasn't entirely intentional...it just happened! But now, I truly think you as my friend, so I can't do this to you anymore. I'm so sorry for being jerk!" Kaito's blue eyes widened after what I said. I looked away and closed my eyes, waiting for him to yell at me.

"...It's alright, Shizuma. I'm glad that you said this before it got far." Which made me open my eyes and look up to him.

"I...I sort of knew what you were up to." Kaito didn't seem angry, but he looked sad. He continued, "You like someone else, don't you?"

"That's past, Shion. Apparently, I'm no more interested in any kind of relationship. The feeling has been drained from me." I whispered, before looking at his eyes. Then I realized that, the innocent bluenette really liked me, and I just gave him the same feeling which I got myself...being hurt by someone you like. But Kaito didn't deserve that. So, for the first time, maybe I did something good with my succubus power. And then, for the last time, I gently touched his head,

"Kaito Shion, you've to forget that we ever dated. And we'll be good friends from now."

While the blue-haired human stood motionless, being far away from some memories...right then, I sensed the existence of something...or more accurately, some people from my behind, which I didn't feel earlier, probably because I was too busy with talking Kaito. Finally, my trance broke with a voice,

"What's going on?"

I gulped to recognize the voice. With my hands still on Kaito's head, I didn't need to look back to see...the seven of them, of which, one was a certain human blonde girl, and the rest were defined as pure-blood vampires!

 _The Sakamakis...seriously came to the party?! Did they see what I was doing to Kaito? What'll happen if they find out that I turned into a succubus to stop the Adam-Eve plan?!_

* * *

 **I apologize if I hurt you. The intention wasn't to hurt anyone at all. The main plot of the story is based on the vocaloid song-fic 'Spice' (Please check in the web if you don't know about it) and the comparison was needed for the plot since my character is playing the negative role. You're always welcome to review your thoughts whether positive or negative.**

 **And the 'him' written in italic bold is definitely the one who Shizuma really loves. You can start guessing who it is.**

 **N/B: For the Miku costumes, please check on the web.**


	7. Birthday Party A

**A/N** : Another smut-less chapter. Thought that these are necessary to put some scenarios in the story. Enjoy!

 **Reference Chapter:** Hateful Memories

* * *

 **The Birthday Party: A**

I froze in horror to sense the pure-bloods and the human girl with special blood behind me. I moved my hands off from the human boy's head and quickly walked off from there to inside. Then I saw the guests started to arrive. In a while, the hall room was filled. The girls from our school wore different Miku costumes and most of them had tied their hair in pigtails like Miku's. The boys wore their vocaloid Blue Moon outfits, which mainly consisted a sleeveless jacket over a black shirt, a tie, a pair of black fingerless gloves, black jeans and black converse shoes. Other than the black pieces, the jacket, tie and the converse were variant colored. Like, Kaito's blue, Gakupo's purple, VY2's pink. I didn't see the Sakamakis or Yui entering inside the party house. Then after a while, Kaito came back, but he looked like he was scared.

"What's wrong, Shion?" I asked.

"If there's anything wrong, then it's the Sakamakis..." He looked pretty annoyed too. "Specially that loud redhead one."

"Now what did they do this time?!" Meiko asked irritably.

 **General P.O.V (ten minutes ago):**

The Sakamakis and Yui reached the gate of Gakupo's garden house and saw Kaito and a girl with long pigtails. But they were a bit far from her behind, so they couldn't identify her scent. It was dark outside so they couldn't see her hair color. They only could see the girl rubbing Kaito's head.

"What's going on?" Ayato asked. Before watching the girl walking off inside the house.

"Isn't that Kaito-kun?" Laito said.

"Seems like that." Yui said.

"What's he doing with that girl? Shizuma is his girlfriend, right?" Kanato said in a dark tone.

"Didn't think this guy would be a jerk!" Subaru groaned.

"What're you being angry for, Subaru-kun?" Yui asked.

"Isn't that obvious?! He's cheating on her."

"Shizuma is the cheater one here..." Shu said out of the blue. "She doesn't love him."

"How do you know that?" Reiji raised a brow to his brother, before noticing, "Where's Ayato going?"

They all were shocked to see the redhead vampire approaching the bluenette human.

"Bastard!" Ayato directly grabbed Kaito's collar, "What were you doing with her?!"

"Wha-what?!"

"You got the school's most beautiful girl as your girlfriend! Still you needed to flirt with another girl?!"

"What're you talking about?! I don't have any girlfriend!"

Meanwhile, the rest six went to them. Laito pulled his brother back from Kaito. Ayato growled, "The fuck?! Shizuma is your girlfriend, isn't she?!"

The human's blue eyes widened, "Ehh?! No...! I-I like her...but she doesn't even know that! We're just friends! And it was her who was here talking to me."

"Huh? That girl was...Shizuma?" Subaru was surprised.

"Yeah...didn't they inform you about costumes? The theme of the party is vocaloid. Girls are wearing Miku costumes, boys are blue moon." Kaito was growing irritated, "Anyways, if you excuse me, I must go." With that, the human guy quickly went inside.

"What the hell is going on?" Laito scratched his head, "Are 'we' the only ones who caught them clinging together...all this time?"

"That's suspicious...something is on that we don't know." Reiji adjusted his glasses, "Anyways, we'll talk about it later. Let's get inside now." They followed him. Only Shu was the one, who stood back for a few moments...to think something,

 _I should've known...when we did that...something was off with you, Shizuma. Because it was never supposed to be easy to get you like that..._

* * *

Kaito briefly described how Ayato harassed him, regarding me. Now, I got angry for real. I knew they hated me and my friends...but this is beyond limit!

"I don't know why they think that..." Kaito bashfully said, "We're in relationship."

"Even if you guys were for real, they shouldn't care." Aria said before looking directly at me, "Unless..."

She didn't finish, just stared me with an unreadable look. My friends looked at her in confusion, so did I. What did she want to say?

"Unless they want to piss off Shizuma." Gumi finished for her, "You saw on that other day what she did to Ayato. I guess that guy is being butthurt for that."

"Right." I agreed, "They've nothing better to do other than bothering us. Because you see, we're the only ones in the school yet to give them any shit."

The others nodded with us, then we noticed Mukamis also entering, and the girls immediately crowded around them.

"The fuck?! That Egghead said that he had an exam!" I hissed. "I can't fucking believe all those ten are here with their girl to join our friend's birthday party!"

"Hey girls, whatever they did, please put it away for now." Gakupo said, "Today is Yuma's birthday. And they're the guests for the party. So, we should act positive from our side since we're hosts."

"But someone needs to keep an eye on them, so they don't create any scene to ruin the party!" Meiko said.

"Exactly, and for that, Shizuma highly needs to stay away from them." Gumi said. "Because, she's the one who they actually mess with."

"Thanks Gumi, you just read my thoughts." I said in relief, I really didn't want to deal with them in this party.

We parted away from each other. Gumi took VY2 for some alone time. Gakupo and Kaito went to take care about the cake and stuffs. Meiko went to receive the guests, specially to check on the Sakamakis and the Mukamis, leaving Aria and me. Then the pink-haired girl suddenly grabbed my hand,

"I didn't mean what Gumi said, Shizuma."

"What're you talking about?"

"Look, I know how your brothers and those guys behave to you. They seem to treat you like shit. But, I think...there's something we're overlooking."

I got annoyed now. "Aria, you're now creeping me out! Didn't you just say they all treat me like shit?! Then why're we talking about them?! Look, the conversation about those thirteen is officially over between us. If you still want to talk about that, tell your shits to someone else, not me!" I grumbled while grabbing a drink.

"Okay, fine!"

"So...where's that brother of Miku?" I asked to change the topic.

"He's on the way...that's what I heard Yuma say. Now, you seem to have some interest..." My bitch of a friend is really good in annoying me.

"Hell yeah, I'm totally crushing on him!" I rolled my eyes. But then,

"Who's that imouto-chan is crushing for?."

I literally spilled my drink out my mouth, before rolling back my stool seat, "Shin! You're...! And oni-chan too!" I was dumbstruck to see my brothers.

"Hmm...imouto-chan looks quite different, doesn't she, ni-san?" Shin checked me out from head-to-toe.

"Um...it was for party theme." I controlled my blush, "So, are you here for ham and nuts?"

"Is that how you talk to your older brothers?" I turned to my albino brother.

 _You don't deserve respect as brothers when you treat your sister as outsider..._

"Sorry," I said anyway, "I just didn't expect that my older brothers will spend their valuable time in this birthday party."

"Seems you forgot that we were invited here, too." Carla said sternly. "So, we decided to accept. You should feel honored for that."

I made a poker face, gritting my fangs, "We are so 'honored'." But from my expression, my brothers could easily understood my mockery. Before they could say another thing, Aria stopped them,

"Carla-san and Shin-kun, thank you very much for coming the party. Please, make yourselves comfortable."

"Oh, there she's, ni-san." We saw Shin pointing at Yui, who and the Sakamakis were pacing inside now. I couldn't help but grimaced to see her in that red dress from demon world. I didn't bother asking to excuse myself, just walked away from there.

* * *

 **General P.O.V:**

"So, they've come as well I see." Carla said to see Yui and the Sakamakis.

"Not only them, those half-bloods are here, too." Shin pointed to the Mukamis. "Okay then imouto-chan, see you-" Both brothers turned back to see their sister was already gone from there.

"Eh? Where did she vanish?"

"She...uh...went to check if the cake is ready to be cut." Aria sheepishly answered. "Anyways, please excuse me and have a good time." She went away from them.

"At least she could've said that before going..." Carla murmured. "She forgot to behave herself."

"It's just us...ni-san." Shin also mumbled, "Because she hates us."

The older first-blood stiffened. "I know that." With that he turned to walk, before hearing the younger say, "Ni-san, why did it have to be turned out like this? We...we're family, right?"

There was a pause for a while, before Carla said in a steel tone, "Yes, we're...and we'll always be. Therefore...we've to stick into that plan for our family's sake. We've to...fall in love with Yui and make her love one of us. Don't forget that both of us already had physical contacts with her."

"But...I can't say yet that I love her."

"Shin, if you act irresponsible like Shizuma, then I'll alone take this duty on me." Carla coldly said before walking away. Shin sighed and murmured, "Ni-san...I don't think love happens just from blood, sex or any plan." before following his brother.

Meanwhile, Sakmakis and the Mukamis met each other. The four half-bloods glanced Yui for a while, without saying anything.

"Oi," Ayato scoffed to see that, "Just because Pancake looks great, doesn't mean that you guys can stare her like that!"

Then finally Ruki cleared his throat before opening his mouth, "Yui...you shouldn't have worn this dress. At least...not today."

The girl looked at him questioningly, since she didn't understand at first.

"I think Sow has forgotten something." Yuma sulkily said.

Then Yui said, "I know what you mean. This was the most beautiful dress I have. Besides, they didn't inform us about dress-code."

"Why? I heard you guys got her this dress from vandead carnival. Besides, Bitch-chan looks hot in it." Laito said winking to the Mukamis, "Is it too hard to resist to see her in the dress you gifted?"

"Yui doesn't need to look like other girls." Subaru said, "She looks pretty and special in it."

"It's because we got her the dress!" Kou cheerfully said.

The eldest Mukami just said to Yui, "Fine...just don't embarrass yourself."

"Are-e...? Is that Yui-chan in the dress?" Suddenly some girls got in there. They were particularly looking at Yui. The vampires thought that they were there to insult her since the girls from school were always jealous of her. So, Ayato and Subaru stood in front of Yui protectively.

"Listen you girls," Ayato hollered, "Those brats didn't inform us about costumes. So, that's why we're in our casuals."

"So, don't dare to make a big deal with that." Subaru grumbled.

Kou also joined in, "If anyone says anything rude to M neko-chan, I'll cut her off from my fanlist,"

The girls were surprised, before one of them said, "Why're you guys being so grumpy? We're just wanted to ask where she found that dress. It's very beautiful."

"Ooops...my bad." Kou got embarrassed, "Uh nevermind, girls."

"Huh...you should've told that first." Ayato scratched his head.

"Tch, whatever." Subaru shrugged.

"Well, this is from a...uh...famous boutique." Yui finally replied, "The Mukamis bought me this when-..." And then her pink eyes widened to remember something. Her voice got stopped, not finding any words to say.

The half-bloods flinched at the scene, except for Kou, who also forgot about a certain incident and was taking pride for Yui telling their name as the presenters of the dress. Then finally his smile dropped, when his memory twitched.

"Hey girls, you also look great in Miku costumes. You've no idea how much I love Miku. Wish I could meet her someday..." He managed to distract the girls. But the uncomfortable situation of Yui and the other three half-bloods didn't change.

"I suppose, there's some unpleasant matter regarding this dress." Reiji adjusted his glasses, noticing their reaction.

"We-well...i-it's...uh..." Yui began to stammer.

"Don't bother, Yui. It's not your fault." Finally Ruki said after a long gap, "Let's just say...we had to get the dress..." The black-haired male hesitated, "...by pissing someone off...who was about to buy it first." The memory of the said dress being thrown on the face, was still clear in Ruki's mind.

 _"You guys sound like begging for this dress! Then I'll let you have it since I never refuse beggars!"_

The Sakamakis went appalled to see the composed Mukami's embarrassment. The triplets let out amused chuckles. But the other threes observed him carefully. Then finally Shu said thoughtfully,

"And I guess, that someone is-..." The blonde didn't finish his line, as suddenly his blue eyes got transfixed on something. To see his reaction, the rest of them also turned to where Shu looked.

The background music slowly stopped, the rest of people slowly faded into blur. Only a figure from few feet away was crystal clear to the vampires and Yui. The person was facing opposite so they could only see from behind. A girl it was, with long luxurious silver hair, tied in high twin pigtails which reached her mid thigh. Most of the girls wore pigtails but hers were the longest and were shimmering in faint lights of the room and flowing in the gentle breeze, which made the ten guys awestruck. The back of her grey top was cross-strapped so they could see pure white skin of her back through strap holes.

The eleven individuals already knew who it was, yet they wanted badly to see her face. They didn't have to wait long, as the girl walked up to the stage. She took a microphone before facing the guests. She wore natural makeup with eyeliner on her sharp golden eyes and glossy light pink lipstick on her lips, which made her look a bit different from her everyday form, but more gorgeous. And the Append Miku costume made her subtle curves more luscious. The ten vampire guys practically froze in their places, but then they got over it, when they saw those golden eyes angrily glaring them.

"Everyone, attention please!" She spoke up, drawing everyone's glances to her, "Look, I don't mean to be rude or to scare you...but there's something important I need to tell you all." Her gaze roamed around, but mostly contacted with eleven particular figures, and her brothers.

"Guys..." Yuma slowly spoke, "Right now I'm having this feeling that...we're so fucking screwed...!"

"And S neko-chan is the one who's gonna screw us..." Kou fearfully added.

"Well...I literally saw that coming." Ruki rubbed his forehead in dismay.

"We hurt Shizuma..." Finally Azusa spoke up, "So, she's going to...hurt us now."

"This is all my fault..." Yui began to sob, "I shouldn't have worn this...I'm sorry!"

"This isn't only you and them, I suppose." Reiji irritably stated, "I won't be surprised if she humiliates us as well."

"Ehh...did that dumb blue-haired guy tell her what I was doing to him?" Ayato swallowed a lump.

"I'll replace your dumbfucking brain if she tells on us about that." Kanato threatened to his redhead brother.

"But I guess, Tough-chan has many more things to tell about." Laito distressfully said.

"If this is how, she's going to avenge for all..." Subaru looked down. "Then I guess...we pretty much deserve it." Shu was the only one who had a calm serious look and didn't say a word about it. So was Carla, who, away from the vampires, patiently waited for his younger sister's speech. But his golden eyes widened when he heard his younger brother chanting under his breath from beside,

"Imouto-chan, please don't say anything that makes us regret... Please understand what we're doing is against our will...so please don't...! You can't do this to us..." Shin was too tensed to realize what he was saying, "You can't do this to me... You've no idea how much I love you, Shizuma!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading! Part B will come up soon.


	8. Birthday Party B

**The Birthday Party: B**

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

It was time to celebrate the birthday by cutting cake. So, me and my friends decided to get VY2 on stage. But people weren't paying attention when he was on the stage. My friends yelled but that made only the guys to turn to the stage. Then I heard girls voices from my behind, also some familiar scents entered my nostrils from same direction. So I didn't need to look back to see fangirling over those vampire pests. First I stopped the background music. Then I stomped to the stage quickly, got a microphone and stood beside VY2.

"Everyone, attention please!" I yelled, that made everyone in the hall eyes widened at me, "Look, I don't mean to be rude or to scare you...but there's something important I need to tell you all..." I paused for a second, "I needed to remind that it's VY2's birthday and this party is for him." I narrowed my eyes to those leeches along with their blondie and their fangirls. "So, whoever isn't paying attention, please show some respect to the guy you're here for."

The crowd in front of me then went silent before buzzing quietly. Then suddenly VY2 spoke, "Wait a second, I think he has come!"

"Who?"

"Yeah, that's him!" VY2 exclaimed pointing a guy afar at the entrance. He wore similar blue moon outfit like all the boys, but his accent was teal colored. His hair color was also teal.

"Could it be...?"

"Over here...Mikuo!" VY2 waved at him and motioned him to get on the stage. When he came, I finally could check him out. He was tall. His eyes were also teal and had a great similarities with his twin sister, Miku Hatsune. And he was pretty handsome too...he could easily rival any of the vampires.

"Is that Hatsune Mikuo? For real...?!" Now girls from the audience went appalled and their fangirling shifted from the vampires to the stage. Then VY2 spoke in the microphone,

"This is my friend, the vocaloid Mikuo Hatsune. He's here to join the party." The audience cheered up at the statement, since they were not informed about Mikuo to be here. Then VY2 introduced him with us.

"They all are my close friends, Mikuo. She's Gumi, my girlfriend. He's Gakupo, this place is his." Mikuo greeted them cordially. "There is Meiko, Then Kaito, Aria..." Then both VY2 and Mikuo turned to me. "And finally she's Shizuma." I waved him hello. Then he came closer and said,

"You...kinda look like my cousin Hagane." Mikuo said checking me out. "But she's a punk. You're beautiful."

"Uh thanks." I tried to cover my blush, "Anyways, please enjoy."

Then VY2 cut his birthday cake and was greeted with birthday chorus. When the celebration and feast were done, we parted away from each other. Me, Aria and Meiko were gossiping before,

"Hey girls," We saw the tealette boy, "Um...sorry for disturbing. Yuma is kinda busy with Gumi and I can't find Gakupo and Kaito. So mind if I join you?"

"Why're you being so formal, Mikuo? You're our friend now." Meiko said.

"Thanks."

But within a minute, Aria suddenly said,

"Shizuma, Mikuo, please excuse us for a while. I need to talk something important to Meiko."

"Eh? Is something wrong?" I asked concernedly.

"No no, it's fine. We'll be back soon." With that, she dragged my other friend with her, leaving me and Mikuo alone. I sighed in mind to keep a guy company.

"Umm...let's get some drinks, Hatsune-kun."

"You can call me Mikuo."

"I know...but except for my friends, I'm not comfortable by calling anyone by their first name. Sorry for that."

"It's fine. But can I call you Shizuma?"

"Sure." We both smiled at each other, before going to the tavern.

 **General P.O.V:**

"Eh...Carla-san and Shin-kun came too?"

Yui went surprised to see the Tsukinamis, who finally met the other ten vampires. "Yeah...we had to. After all, our little sis is here." Shin said.

"I didn't know you care about your sister." Suddenly Ayato sneered.

"Our relationship might be cold but we're family." Carla replied back, "I'm rather curious to know your reason to come here. None of you ever seemed to get along any of the people here..."

That made not only Ayato shut up, but also made the others go freeze. Before Laito spoke up,

"Uh...Bitch-chan wanted to come so we had to accompany." He nervously chuckled.

"Yeah...besides, this place is perfect to boost my popularity." Kou said.

"But instead it went down." Yuma mocked his brother, "That Mikuo is way more popular than you."

"It's only because of his sister, okay?!" The blonde Mukami frowned.

Then they caught the sights of two familiar human girls, who stood few feet away from them.

"What's it, Aria?" The brunette girl said, "Why did you suddenly bring me here?"

"Meiko, you dummy!" The pink-haired girl replied loudly, making her surroundings hear. "Didn't you realize that someone caught Mikuo Hatsune's eyes?"

"You mean Shizuma?"

The conversation of the vampires stopped in second they heard the name. "Who else it, then?" Aria said, "Didn't you notice how Mikuo was staring her while singing happy birthday song?"

"Heh, you're so right!" Meiko exclaimed. "But is there any guy who skips staring when they meet her?"

"But Mikuo is different, isn't he? He's a vocaloid, he's sweet and hot. Won't he look good with Shizuma...?" Aria said, before motioning something by eyes. Then finally Meiko could see the existence of thirteen individuals from corner of her eyes. She understood why Aria brought her here in particular, leaving Mikuo and Shizuma alone.

"Is that why you brought me here, Aria?" Now Meiko spoke loudly too. "In that case, count me in! Shizuma really needs a serious boyfriend to get some break from...all the chaos."

At other side, Kou slowly spoke up, "Carla-kun, Shin-kun...looks like your sister's friends are trying to get her hooked." Which made the two glare at him.

"Sorry to interrupt but you're no one to make decision for our sister." The two girl's eyes widened to see the strawberry blonde haired Tsukinami right beside them.

"Shin! Come back here!" Carla groaned at his younger brother.

"No I won't, Ni-san. These girls are our sister's friends but that doesn't mean they can do whatever they want."

"Excuse me, Shin Tsukinami!" Meiko growled, "We're not pushing anything, okay? Whatever we were saying, based on that..." She pointed a finger to somewhere, and the twelve vampires' eyes widened in shock to see, the silver-haired vampire girl sitting together with the teal-haired human at the drink counter, gossiping. They never saw Shizuma smiling like that with any guy.

"See? Your sister can make her own decision." Meiko snapped, "And as friends, we'll always support and cheer her."

"Heh...Shizuma is getting a habit of chasing human guys." Ayato sneered.

"Ayato, keep quiet." Shu warned him.

"Why? Ayato-kun is right. That's what we've been witnessing for a while." Laito snorted.

"I hope S neko-chan keeps in mind what she is, before involving a human guy with her." Kou said.

"Kou..." Ruki motioned him to shut up too.

"Shizuma can't be involved with any human!" Shin groaned.

Aria was silent for a while, before hearing all of them made her grit teeth in anger. "Physicians! Heal thyselves!" She grumbled at them, before pointing Yui, "You can't complain against anyone on something that YOU'VE BEEN DOING YOURSELVES!"

That's all it took to leave the vampires and Yui thundered. They practically had no answer to reply Aria's charge.

"I can see now why Shizuma could never get along with the people of her own race..." The pink-haired girl continued but this time quietly, "But Carla-san and Shin-kun, you're her brothers, her only family. At least you two should have been considerate to her. But instead, you separated her from yourselves just because she's different than you! So do you really think that any of you have anymore audacity to interfere in her life?!"

The vampires practically lost their words...before the human girl finally spoke up,

"It's...all because of me, Aria-chan." Yui said looking down. "I'm the main reason of the clash between Shizuma-chan and them. It's my fault that she and I are no more friends."

"Yui... That's not your-" Reiji started to speak up to cover her, before Aria cut him off, "I appreciate that finally you got to the point, Yui-chan."

"Cool down, Aria. Why're you being hyper?" Meiko was surprised, but before she could get any answer,

"Guys...what's going on?" A new female voice made them all turn to her.

* * *

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

I didn't know how time passed while talking to Mikuo. Meiko was right, he's flirty but not a dick. It was fun to talk to him. After while, I excused myself to find my friends. I couldn't find Gumi, VY2, Kaito and Gakupo. But I could feel the presence of my two other friends...along with _theirs_.

I followed their scents and soon found them...Aria, Meiko and thirteen of them. But my eyebrows shot up to see Aria's face...though I couldn't hear what they were talking about, yet I could tell Aria was pissed as hell. For me, my pink-haired friend being annoyed was really something because in our friend circle, Aria was the observant one. That's why, she was the only one who knew about my crush...

I waited for a few seconds before finally showing up to them. "Guys, what's going on?" They all turned to me with utter horror.

"Eh nothing, everything is fine." I knew Meiko used to make poker face only when she lied. I was right, as Aria walked out from there without any word. I turned to Yui and the non-humans, I couldn't help but notice that all of their faces were paler than usual.

"Oni-chan," I decided to ask my older brother, "Sorry to say but, you all look like you guys just ate some real shits. What happened?"

I expected the vampires' death glares, but none of them met my eyes, nor answered anything. Yui looked like she was about to cry. Then Meiko sulkily replied, "Aria happened."

"What...did she do?" I slowly spoke up...fearing what my friend might spill to them.

"Well we were talking about you and Mikuo and then your brothers-"

"I understand." I crossed my arms, before facing my brothers, Yui and the other two sets of vampire boys. "Well, I can't help but need to make a deal with you all...it can't continue like this" I managed to keep my tone steel hard, "That loathsome 'Adam-Eve' project of yours won't be my business anymore, and in exchange, you'll keep your damn mouths sealed about my life and my friends. Shortly, me and you guys...will no more be each other's concerns. And Oni-chan, Shin. As Papa wished, I accepted the inheritance, so now I will rightfully handover to you two. Just give me a couple of weeks before I move out, because I decided to live my life my own and not to get in your way. Forget everything whatever happened till now." With that, I turned my heels to leave.

"Shizuma, you can't-...!"

"Don't worry. As a sister for you two, and as a fellow vampire for you all, I'll be always there whenever you need me. I just need some space." I walked away ignoring everything behind.

I ran to the restroom quickly before I...burst into tears. I didn't know why. I recovered by the sound of the door swinging open, Aria practically stormed in before seeing me sobbing.

"Shizuma!" She ran before hugging me. "I'm so sorry! I got angry when they-"

"It's okay, Aria. I know all you did was for me."

"Meiko said about your decision...why, Shizuma? This wasn't something that we wanted..."

"It would have happened eventually, so I decided it sooner before it gets worse."

Aria paused for a while, "But Shizuma...when we were talking about you and Mikuo, I noticed those guys-..." She couldn't finish what she wanted to say, as Gumi entered suddenly. She was searching for us, so we had to stop that conversation.

* * *

 **General P.O.V:**

"Ni-san," The strawberry blonde was the first to break the long silence of shock after the encounter with his sister and her friends. "If being Adam means tearing our family apart...then," Shin looked up his brother, "I'm withdrawing myself from this."

"What?!" Carla yelled to hear that.

"I'm sorry...but imouto-chan is important to me more than anything else. That's why, I'm out of this project, too." With that, Shin walked out of the party to leave.

"Shin! Wait!" His albino older brother followed him quickly. Leaving the pure-bloods and the half-bloods dumbfounded.

"Teddy and I lost our moods." Kanato spat before making his way out.

"Wait for me, Kanato." Shu said before following his brother. The other Sakamakis and Yui were about to follow before they heard an announcement coming from the stage.

"Everyone, we almost are at the end of the party, and last event will be a romantic slow dance." Gakupo was the one who declared. "Of course, it will be specially for Yuma and Gumi, but we also want other couples to join. Please enjoy!"

In front of the stage, at the center, people moved away to make space for the dance. There stood Gumi and VY2 holding each other to dance. Among others, Meiko paired up with Kaito, Aria with Gakupo and some other students paired up. Shizuma was the only one, who just stood at a side in the crowd, looking down absentminded.

"Hey Shizuma!" Gumi yelled at her, "What the hell are you doing alone? Get your ass right here!"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'd rather watch. Don't keep VY2 waiting." A reluctant reply came, which made Gumi frown. Then she noticed Mikuo also standing in the crowd. She went to him, before whispering something. Next thing, Shizuma knew, the tealette guy standing right before her, extending a hand towards her,

"Shizuma, I didn't get anyone to dance with. Would you mind dancing with me?"

The silverette vampiress went shocked, "Eh?! But I saw many girls wanted to dance with you, Hatsune-kun."

"Sorry to lie...but it's you who I want to dance with."

"Shizuma...it's so daring of you for denying Miku Hatsune's brother!" Meiko scoffed.

"Exactly, we ain't starting until all of our friends get to dance." Gumi said.

"Go to dance already, Tsukinami!"

"Yes, you and Mikuo will look great together!"

The other students also began to encourage. Shizuma sighed, before finally holding Mikuo's hand. And then everyone there cheered loudly when she and the tealette vocaloid human stood with the other dancing couples. The entire room then filled with soft melodious music, the couples started to dance holding each other, while the others mesmerized the view. That's why, no one knew that some hearts were being shredded into pieces...for some people, it was heartbreaking to see the silverette vampiress dancing with a human guy.

* * *

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

 _kiyoraka ni saita hana wa kanashige ni/The flowers that bloomed purely looked on sadly_

 _owaru sekai wo shizuka ni mite ita.../Quietly watching the end of the world..._

My body was dancing with Mikuo, but I was not there. I couldn't even tell how I was holding him, or our dance steps. All I knew that it was actually the end. Me and my brothers will still be remain as siblings, but it's only theoretically. Practically, we will be no more dealing anything together as a family. As for Sakamakis, Mukamis and Yui, they will only remain as familiar...nothing more.

"Shizuma...are you okay?"

"Eh?"

I looked up to Mikuo, he was watching me with a surprised look.

"You seem into some thoughts...also you look upset."

"I'm perfectly fine. It's just I'm tired and sleepy." I denied flatly.

"Should we stop?"

"No, it's okay."

Then suddenly at a point, we got into a position when Mikuo suddenly pulled me closer and I had to brace myself grabbing on his shoulder. Then I saw the vampires and Yui past Mikuo's shoulder. I didn't know why, I kept looking at them... I was dancing with Mikuo, but my mind was thinking about **_him_**.

 _oyogu senritsu no shirabe wa/The tune of that swimming melody,_

 _kono kokoro sae torawaresou de /If only seemingly captured inside this heart,_

 _sadame rareta rinne no naka/ With this established cycle of life and death_

 _bokutachi wa koko de deatta/ We crossed paths here in paradise._

* * *

 **General P.O.V:**

"I can't stand here anymore!" Ayato grumbled, "Let's go home, Pancake! I need your blood and body!"

"Eh? Ayato-kun?!" Yui was jolted by the redhead's sudden boldness.

"I'll join too...I also need to have some fun with Bitch-chan." Laito said.

"Oi you two perverts, keep your damn voice down." Subaru scoffed.

"We're done here, too." Ruki said. "Kou, Yuma, Azusa, let's get back to home."

Yuma and Azusa nodded and turned to leave but the blonde did not move.

"S neko-chan...is dancing with him." Kou murmured, "But she's not even looking at him."

That's when the vampires noticed that even while dancing with Mikuo, Shizuma was staring at them, before averting her eyes down.

"Shizuma's eyes and face...are all red and swollen..." Azusa spoke up observing her, "Looks like...she cried a while ago."

"So what of it, it's not our business!" Yuma grumbled, "She declared it herself, didn't she?! I'm going!" The tallest vampire left without his brothers.

* * *

 **Shizuma's P.O.V:**

 _nanimo kamo nakushite yuku nara... /If everything is left behind and forgotten..._

 _boku no koto mo wasure masu ka? /Will I be forgotten as well?_

 _tokihanatsu hikari to omoi ga /That radiating light and these feelings_

 _inkaritsu sae mo kowashite /Breaking even the laws of causality_

I couldn't tell when I stopped dancing. "Sorry Hatsune, I'm not in mood.."

"I understand. I think you should take some rest." There was clear evidence of disappointment on Mikuo's face. But what caught my eyes, were the disappearance of my brothers, Shu, Kanato and Yuma. The rest just stood there, gazing me.

"Don't worry, cute boy. I'll dance with you if you like." Someone spoke up, turning my attention, before I was utterly shocked to see the owner of the voice.

"Yo-yowne!" I couldn't imagine Haku being here.

"Surprised, huh? Gumi invited me."

"Oh, that's great. Good to see you. Well then, keep him company." I started to walk away, before Haku grabbed and took me aside.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Shizuma...I was here for a while. What did you do?!" She looked a bit irritated, I knew why.

"Well, it was hard to continue like this. So, I pulled back. If that makes them happy, let them be. I'm tired of dealing with them." I said truthfully.

"Is it all 'them' or anyone particular?" Haku snapped.

"Huh?!"

"Don't lie to me, Shizuma. I'm a witch and I can tell what is true. You're in love with-"

"Stop it, Yowne. It's past. That's why I don't care anymore..."

"But you can't back off here. Because, it's not only about you and them."

"I know. I have an alternative plan for that. I need your help with this too."

"What plan?"

"When Adam will be awakened, my brothers and they all will go to demon world for the formalities. That's when, I'll seal the passage of demon world for good. Thus they won't be able to come back in human world. You know how to do it, right?"

"Yes, I do. But is that what you truly want now?"

"Hmm...it's all for our own good."

"Hmph..." Haku sighed, "You see, I consider you as a friend like Gumi. That's why, I can't go with you about the new plan of yours."

"What?!" My eyes widened.

"Sorry Shizuma...for this." With that she pulled out a pocket knife, before grabbing my hand.

"Yowne-...ouch!" I winced in pain, as she lightly cut on my wrist, making it bleed.

"There's probably some first-aid kit on upstairs...help yourself before anyone notices."

"Okay, but what was that for?!" I grimaced at her.

In reply, Haku gave a mischievous smile, "You'll see in a while...Shizuma Tsukinami. Not that, it's your first." I don't know why, shiver went down to my spine to hear that.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The song lyrics is from one of my most favorite track 'Undefined' from Miku's Append album.


End file.
